Sea Breeze - Sea Me Verse part 1
by Awatere11
Summary: So Ianto, Mica and David are going on a cruise to recover from the loss of their parents. Jack needs to get on that cruise to see his ex-wife and daughter. Seems Lisa didn't want kids so Ianto has this spare ticket see? Good thing Ianto's friend Tosh and Jack's friend Owen are a couple going too and know of said ticket. Alt Verse, maybe some smut somewhere Love crumbly cake xxx
1. Chapter 1

1

He couldn't believe it, his mouth open as he watched her stride around the room shoving things into her bag.

"I'm sorry, I thought … I mean …this is just too much. Too much. We did talk, I did tell you from that very first date!" Lisa was almost unintelligible as she ranted, then swung to look at him "I know I am a bitch. A right royal bitch but I can't do it. I am sorry Ianto. Your sister's death is horrible, I am so sorry but those kids? Those little brats? I can NOT do this!"

Ianto looked down at the cruise tickets still sitting where she had thrown them with disgust, his hopes for a bonding trip to let her see that they were good kids, needed them and a good home … all going up in smoke.

"Ianto?"

He looked up at her morosely.

"Are you not going to say anything?" she demanded, her hands on her hips as the bags sat by the doors.

"They will be a bitch to unpack, you know you will need to steam them." Ianto said softly "Take the spare."

Her turn to gape as he rose and walked to the cupboard, pulling the steamer out and shoving it at her. She accepted it and stared at him "So … that's it? No fighting for me?"

"No"

"Ianto?"

Ianto sat back on the bed and looked at the picture of his sister and her two children smiling for the camera, taken less than a month ago at his birthday party. Taken that night. The last one.

He had to fight for those children now.

.

.

.

.

"I don't know" Jack sighed as he shoved his drink back "I think this does not help"

"Look, you've been divorced for two years, she is moving on" Owen was getting bored with this "So she found someone new. So she's happy."

"But that's my kid!" Jack huffed "She can't just take her and move three day's travel away!"

"Jack, you and Lucinda can't stand each other, the fighting, bitching … it was not good for Alice. This is a good thing!" Owen tried again "This new bloke seems …well … nice. Alice likes him!"

Owen said the wrong thing, Jack rearing back to glare at him "And how do you know that?"

"They came into the travel agents and booked the same cruise as me and Tosh. We were at the next desk, they seemed happy." Owen chose words so carefully that Jack knew he was hiding something and leaned in.

"Spill!"

"Well … OK. They plan to get married on the cruise, OK? It's like a wedding and honeymoon all in one. Even invited us but Tosh made that sound she makes when she wants to poke someone's eye out. She was loyal to you mate. Honest!"

"And you?"

"Well … shit. I asked her where your ring was if she had his on now!" Owen slumped, "She looked like I had asked her if she folds or scrunches her loo paper or something."

"I have to get on that cruise" Jack said with finality, "I have to stop it. Make her see, we need to try harder for Alice. She needs both of us in her life, I can't do two weeks a fucking year or something."

"Booked out" Owen sighed "They got the last tickets, they said so at the time. There is no way in hell you can get onto that boat mate. Not spare ticket going anywhere!"

.

.

.

.

"So … what will you do?" Tosh asked as she watched Ianto pour himself another liberal glass of wine.

"Fuck it. Go of course. The kids need something after all of this. Losing their parents, changing schools, towns, lives. I wish I could move to their house, let them have that at least but .. I am tied to this contract for two more fucking years. They have to leave their friends behind, their school, David's soccer team … what a mess. If nothing else … they will have a lovely cruise! Besides, it's your honeymoon too … we agreed to have fun and I will fucking well party 'til I puke!"

Tosh sighed softly as she watched her best friend slump, his face falling as he looked at the photos still scrunched in the bottom of the fire pit.

.

.

.

.

Owen flopped onto the bed and sighed, Tosh turning on the light "He still going on about Lucy?"

"Yeah. I sort of slipped about the cruise" Owen admitted and Tosh groaned, then went still. Owen did not catch it and kept talking "He wants on it, thinks he can convince Lucy that they need to stay in the same time zone for Alice. I tried telling him the new guy was nice, Lucinda was happy but … he thinks he is losing Alice."

Tosh considered.

Why had she not seen it before?

"Jack is bi … right?"

"He likes to say omni, whatever the hell that means" Owen rolled to face her "Why?"

"I might know where there is a ticket" she said with increasing glee. "Maybe even a distraction."

Owen's eyes widened "Bullshit!"

"Oh boy" she started to giggle "This could be …"

"Epic?"


	2. Chapter 2

rambleinblue reminded me that double posts are nice … so for the cheeky monkey today you get THREE!

.

.

.

.

2

Ianto was nervous, moving his glass about as he waited and finally he heard the whining twang of a fucktard, looking up to watch Owen struggle through the doors as he complained about parking. So strange that Toshiko and Owen seemed suited, so different yet … they clicked. Ianto knew this was never going to happen to him, Lisa had been a hopeful trial by fire. He had hoped love would grow but only mild affection that had made her tantrum so much easier to take.

HOLY SHIT

Jack entered as he held the door for Tosh while somehow dancing her through it and she laughed as he slapped at him, his kiss to her cheek brotherly as he effortlessly removed her coat along with his, turning to hand them over as Owen still struggled from his own. He clearly knew Owen well enough to know that Owen hated help.

Tall. Dark. Handsome. Full head of hair. Bum to bounce coins off. STOP IT!

Ianto resisted the urge to wave, watching Owen find him and then race towards him, slamming a waiter out of the way who thankfully did not have a full tray, only empty plates to crash to the floor with.

"Ianto!" Owen enthused as he yanked out a chair and sat, leaning in "you came!"

"No." Ianto said calmly as he watched Jack pull out a chair for Tosh, then one for himself, looking up to lock eyes for the first time as Ianto finished the sentence "I am not here. This is a figment of your little hamster brain. They all think you are quite mad talking to this empty chair."

"Ha ha. Prick!" Owen said happily, reaching for a menu.

"Ignore them, the insults fly thick and fast." Tosh said to Jack.

"Yes. Thick from Owen and fast from me" Ianto quipped, his eyes dancing as he saw that he would be comfortable sharing a cabin with this man who seemed nicer than he had hoped.

After ordering they settled to business, well Tosh did "So. Jack wants on the cruise to spy on his ex, and make sure his little girl is OK. You have a spare ticket, he loves kids … win-win."

"Well … I feel it is only right that I call dibs on the double bed!" Ianto said calmly, also liking the way Jack seemed to examine each morsel of food like it might attack him or something. A strange cat.

Jack looked at him "Sleeping arrangements? Yeah?"

"The cabin has a double berth and a twin. The twin was for the kids but … you and David can share. Mimi in with me, or both kids might want to be in with me. They are still clingy. I am sure a trundle bed will fit in the double room."

"Their parents just died" Owen said around a mouthful of food, "I said, right?"

"Owen. Gross" Ianto said softly "Chew and swallow little one."

"Sorry" Owen gulped, reaching for a glass of water and Jack raised an eyebrow as the snarl of reply he had expected didn't come.

"So … how do you know each other?" Jack asked.

"Tosh and I went to university together" Ianto explained "We both specialized in robotics and future tech. Owen here met Tosh as a rave and she decided to keep him like some rabid little Chihuahua."

"OI!" Owen spluttered, then laughed as he shoved at Ianto. Jack considered as his childhood friend showed nothing but affection to someone he would normally behead for comments like that. Clearly there was a friendship in place and it took a lot to get under that fake bravado to the lost child hiding from the world. Owen looked at Ianto with a total trust that blew Jack's mind as Ianto motioned and ordered more food in flawless Italian, pointing at Owen and adding more for him.

Whatdidcha order" Owen demanded around another mouthful that made Ianto tut.

"Chinese"

Owen sniggered and giggled, taking more food from the plates in the middle.

"Has always amazed me" Ianto said sagely "For a little thing, he eats so much. All that energy has to come from somewhere I guess, where as the sweet blossom here eats like a bird."

"I don't need all that" Tosh nodded back "Owen is like the energiser bunny, goes all night …oh…gods!"

Ianto laughed.

His head tipping back to expose that Adam's apple bobbing as he bellowed with mirth and then settled once more, still humming as he leaned back to let more plates arrive and the empty one get cleared away.

Chinese.

Jack blinked and then found himself laughing as well, reaching for dim sums as Owen crowed happily and dug in, Ianto's use of chopsticks precise as was everything he seemed to do. Like know Owen's favourite.

Jack settled back as he watched Ianto's face in deep concentration as he sniffed his food, knowing that this cruise might work. Show his daughter that he wants to be in her life, show his ex that he is still a man and most importantly … importantly….ah….

This might be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"So … we have a man coming instead?" David asked as he watched his uncle fold the washing in that precise way he was still getting used to.

"Yes. He wants to come for a holiday, has offered to help pay for some extras so you kids can play in the exclusive water park instead of sharing in the main pool as well as some of the adventures at the ports we will be stopping at. He has a daughter travelling with her mum and stepdad so sometimes she might join us."

"But not sleep with us!"

"No. I thought .. .well, it's up to you but I thought you might like to share with him David, instead of sharing with Mica and she can sleep in with me. Just you two men in there. He might need a friend" Ianto said carefully without looking up and he knew David was grinning as he had kicked off when he had learned of sharing with her in the first place. "IF you don't like him then a bed can be set up in with me and Mimi."

"We still get the horse ride, right?" Mica asked, opening the book full of brochures her lovely uncle had prepared and she tapped the page with a beach riding group.

"Yes. Apparently he likes horses too, can ride" Ianto nodded.

"But … Lisa is not coming" David said for the tenth time and Ianto stilled his hands.

"No."

"Do we get to meet him first? Or just on the ship?" Mica asked, ever the thinker.

"We will meet him tomorrow at Funworld for lunch" Ianto said then sighed as the entire room exploded with screams and shrieks, children's limbs and a beach ball that he didn't even know they owned that sailed past his head as he blinked.

"We own a beach ball?"

"Yeah, found it in the lock-up things downstairs" David gushed, "Thought we could take it on the cruise."

"Great idea, especially with the private pool. I think there will be some stuff there but your own is always best, don't have to share then" Ianto nodded and David preened as he let the air out of the ball to pack it away.

"How do we recognise him?" Mica seemed worried now.

"He wears a Great Coat" Ianto replied as he placed some of the clothing in a suitcase and Mica snorted.

"You think all coats are great, as great as suits!" she sniggered.

"No …ah….I see. Yes. A Great Coat as in a World War II airman's coat they called a Great Coat." Ianto explained and David rose to grab his laptop, the kids soon looking up the fashion style. David held the screen out and smiled.

"He looks dapper then does he? That's the word right?" David asked.

"Yes, he does. He smells good too" Ianto muttered then froze as he realised what he had said glancing at the kids who seemed to have been talking and missed it. He has no idea why he said that.

Even if it is true.

.

.

.

.

Ianto saw Jack immediately, releasing the children's hands as they recognised the coat and ran for it, Mica reaching him first to yank on it "Excuse me mister. Are you Jack?"

"Why, such a pretty lady. I will be whatever you want me to be" Jack gushed as he looked at the little princess "You must be David!"

Mica blinked, then roared with glee as David bristled "Oi. I'm not Mica ya know!"

"No. Clearly you are Patrick" Jack said with a solemn face, then David blinked and laughed as well.

"You didn't say he was funny" David said to Ianto who smiled softly as he watched the children warm to their new friend. Jack produced tokens from his pockets handing them to the children, their eyes lighting up as they took off for the little claw machines and such.

"Hey! We are just here to eat! I said no extras!" Ianto yelled after them then looked at Jack in silent accusation.

He looked so cute.

"Hey" Jack shrugged "You cannot come to Funtown and NOT play the machines!"

An hour later and several toys per child …. Yes Jack had a knack … they settled to eat, Ianto humming around his food in a way he hadn't the other night. Jack was curious and wondered if Ianto hid himself from others so often that when he did allow himself some pleasure he didn't recognise it?

"So. Did we sort sleeping arrangements?" Jack asked as he used a napkin politely, noting that the children had automatically while looking to Ianto for praise.

Ianto smiled and reached out to pat his arm "Well done."

Jack felt the giggle starting as he saw an open cheekiness now.

"You and me will share" David said happily "But I have to warn ya, I fart like a dragon"

Ianto froze, his drinking glass half way to his mouth as he blinked, then said softly "Excuse me?"

"Yeah. I have to remember to say that so ya know to evacuate" David agreed and Ianto snorted.

Then Jack realised.

Ianto was struggling, and then he gave in and was laughing.

It was like musical wind chimes.

It was lovely.


	4. Chapter 4

4

It was the day of the cruise and Ianto was awake at dawn, as always. He did some yoga and some tai-chi while the breakfast cooked then woke the kids so they had time to wake up and get excited. He knew half-asleep children would not appreciate the day ahead, awake fed ones might.

After a good breakfast they called a cab, drove to the docks and Ianto let them explore the waiting room, the colouring implements and such provided for children making them excited. They were soon chatting with a girl that looked just a bit bigger than Mica and her dark hair was neatly braided into a little crown on her head. She looked so sweet and Mica was clearly smitten.

He got some crisps and walked over to place them on the table "Here we are, perhaps you can all share then, eh?"

"Uncle! This is Alice, she's cruising too!" Mica gushed and Ianto froze as he stared at the girl who clearly had Jack's eyes.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady and not even at sea yet. Lucky, I may have thought you a mermaid with such pretty hair!" he said and someone stepped into view. Ah. Lucia.

"There you are, turn my back for one minute!" he laughed "And food? You and that stomach. Just like your father."

"But clearly her mother's manners" Ianto said quickly, "such a lovely wee bit. A testament to you, she looks like a little princess. Just like my Mica here, precious."

"Oh" clearly Lucia was not used to hearing this and she smiled warmly "Why thank you. Most people find her a little …. Ah … chunky."

"Nonsense!" Ianto snorted "I was bigger than David at his age, I had chins I tell ya. A little dumpling bum and look at me now. Clearly she is going to be tall. Needs her skin to get the right size before a growth spurt."

"Exactly" Lucia smiled happily "I think so too. See darling? This nice man thinks you are not fat."

"Anyone calls you fat, you tell them you will grow out of it but they will never grow out of ugly!" Ianto retorted then looked t Lucia "Sorry. I have a problem with bullies."

"One was bullying me in the locker room at school because I like big pants" David said to the little girl "I like them to come up high. I have a funny belly button ya see, thought if I hid it … so he made fun of me undies. Grabbed at them and went on. I said that. I told him I will grow big and strong and meet him in a pub one day where I will smash him!"

"David!" Ianto spluttered, then started to giggle "Horrible child."

Jack saw Mica first, her blonde hair like a beacon and he was approaching when he heard a familiar sound. Laughter… his daughter's sweet laughter. He gaped as he finally saw Lucia and Ianto sharing some joke, their faces open and happy. Then Alice saw him.

"DADDY!"

Jack immediately dropped everything and opened his arms so she could run to them, kissing her face as he also said her hair was fantastic "Did Mama do that? It's amazing. I've never seen such a pretty hair do. Wow, looks like a movie star. Look at her."

Jack scooped her up and approached the table.

"Alice!" Mica gasped "This is your Alice. Really Uncle Jack?"

Lucia blinked and looked at Ianto who was reaching for Mica to pat her head as he leaned in "Looks like she's too pretty to be his. Maybe he's just stealing her and pretending to impress us. No way he would make one so pretty."

Mica laughed as Jack pretended to be insulted then Ianto added "Mind you. Her Mama is quite the looker, might be able to work with his genes."

Lucia laughed, unable to resist the charms of the lovely Welshman and his silver tongue, Ianto smiling back.

"I hope you don't mind Lucy. Ianto and his girlfriend broke up and there was a ticket going. You know I am still on automatic leave after the shooting so … Owen and Tosh. You know them." Jack smiled, "Their honeymoon and … well … felt like a good idea."

"This is awesome!" Mica crowed "A friend for the trip. Uncle Jack said you were fun, you are fun right? We can play together. Do you have the premium package? Uncle Jack? Can she be added to ours if not?"

"Easy Mimi" Jack laughed "I am sure her Mam and Uncle Lance have that sorted."

"Daddy Lance got us the premium too" Alice preened and Jack felt his face drop before he could school it, looking at Lucia as he let Alice slide to her feet and run back to the children.

"Daddy Lance"

"She started that, no one told her to!" Lucia said with a frown "She has her own mind and maybe wanted a Daddy that was there!"

"Not my fault I am not. That was your choice, not mine!" Jack replied with growing annoyance, "You said you needed space, next week came divorce papers!"

"Not in front of the children" Ianto said softly "Stop that. Going over a happening will not change its result. You are not here for that now. Lucia, Jack tells me you are engaged to the man. Congratulations, I wish you every happiness. And a wedding at sea? How romantic. Jack is not here to challenge your Lance … merely to blow the cobwebs away and having him here means you and Lance can have some more alone time, after all this is your honeymoon as well. We have room for a night here and there, give you and Lance the suite to yourselves. Mica is smitten. Look at them, happy as clams."

They all looked over at the children who were in animated discussion.

"Sorry Ianto, you're right" Jack agreed as he realised she had not vetoed the idea of him taking Alice some nights "I am chewing on gristle too long. Luce, I do wish you the best. I do. For my daughter to like him he must be good stock. I know you choose well."

Ianto knew what was coming and Lucia got to see her first Patented Jones Eye Roll as Jack said "You did choose me!"

Ianto was quick "And everyone needs a practice run I guess."

Jack blinked and then roared with mirth as he shoved at Ianto, seeing that he really was going to like this man. Lucia relaxed and nodded as well, liking this man too.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Jack knew when to back off, sitting with Ianto to watch the kids as Lucia settled nearby and a man appeared with a harried look and a smudge on his trousers. Ianto spoke without a second thought "Excuse me. Did you put salt and soda water on that?"

"Excuse me?" the man blinked and Jack knew it was him. The interloper. The new 'daddy' replacement fucker that …. Ianto's hand seemed to fall against Jack's thigh by accident, a moment to linger before Ianto rose with a polite smile to talk with the man. Long enough for Jack to feel comfort from it. Settle again.

"The stain … come on. I have some salt I think" Ianto walked over to Jack and lifted a carry-on bag, rifling through it, then turning with a snap bag of white powder "Salt. Come on, they will have soda water at the concession stand. Shame to let that stain set on that colour. I do like a pale tan for adventuring."

The man followed Ianto as Lucia watched and grinned over at Jack "He is very likeable."

"Yeah" Jack agreed with a nod "A really nice guy."

"They call him uncle?"

"Their parents …ah….recently died. Their Mama was Ianto's sister. He took them on and his fiancée … well. Apparently she didn't want kids. Not like he could choose but she tried to force him to" Jack shrugged "He is very nice. Restless too. Righteous. Might rub off if you're lucky."

Lucia snorted, seeing her ex-husband relaxed and not stewing for a fight was a nice change. He looked more like the man she had once loved, before the job stresses turned him into an impossible thing.

The two men retuned, "Well now. I am sorry Lucia love, I appear to have hijacked your fiancée now. I don't know. Can't resist a good pair of trousers."

Lucia liked him. Yes. His face was open, friendly and the way he touched the children's shoulders to make sure they were OK, including Alice in the smile was nice too. Then she glanced over and saw Jack's face as he watched Ianto.

Really?

She settled back as she wondered what else might …ah. Rat Face.

"Lucia!" Owen said loudly as he stomped towards them "Look at you! Out in broad daylight, must have sun factor 3000 not to turn to ash like most bloodsuckers!"

"Owen!" Jack admonished "stop that!"

"Sorry, he took one of those pills he likes for seasickness in the taxi cab" Tosh sighed.

"He does realise the entire boat is immersed in water?" Ianto deadpanned "Owen … we float. We all float down here. Forever!"

"Fuck…" Owen stopped speaking as Ianto made a noise and looked at the kids "Ah …yeah. Sorry mate."

Lucia knew her mouth had fallen open, Tosh winking at her as she pointed at Ianto "He can control ALL the children."

"OI!"

"Owen, do you have your tickets" Ianto asked and Owen waved the travel folder.

"Passports and money?"

Another wave.

"Nappies?"

Owen actually reached for his bag and then straightened to point at Ianto "You …you …"

He laughed, slapping Ianto's arm as the man shrugged with a droll explosion and motioned the children, "Come on kids. Toilet before we board as you will be too excited to remember once we get up the gangplank"

"The gangplank" David said in a silly voice, then giggles as they took off, Ianto smiling as he followed with their backpacks in his hand.

"You too Owen, you know you get excited" Ianto shot over his shoulder and Owen scowled, but followed as Tosh sighed theatrically and lifted the small bag left behind, Owen dragging a huge one you could fit a body in.

"I got your bag" Jack called after them, picking up Ianto's carry-on along with his own and he hastened after the family with a feeling of loss, hoping they would …. Ianto seemed to stall out, then he swung on his heel and smiled back at Jack with such a glow to him that Jack knew he was panting.

"Come along then, don't keep me waiting"

Jack laughed as he caught up and Mica reached out to hook the pocket of his jacket as they walked, Ianto turning his face to the sun for a moment, enjoying the day.

Jack felt that it had been a long time since Ianto had really allowed himself true enjoyment. He tried to understand the feeling of loss and knew that if his little brother Gray ever died he would die inside. Just … die.

A horrible thought and to know Ianto lived it … lived after it … how strong he must be.

Jack could be more like that too.


	6. Chapter 6

6

The cabin was everything Ianto had hoped for. It was a stateroom with not just the two bedrooms but a kitchenette, sitting room and dining table. Just like a hotel room.

"WOW!" David enthused as he looked at the basket of fruit and chocolate on the table, Mica more interested in the flower arraignments.

"Yeah" Jack agreed "wow. When you pay for the gold package, you really get upgraded."

"You didn't have to go to all this expense ya know" Ianto said as he opened the fridge to peer inside and note the food in there "But I do admit, it is swanky."

"UNCLE!"

Ianto was moving quickly, like greased lightning around Jack and into the bedroom, then he began laughing as he saw she was OK, just a little yelling madam bouncing on the huge bed. "Mica, you horrible child"

The bed was a king, beside it neatly made up was a trundle bed as he had requested incase the kids both wound up with him. One in the bed he could handle …two? Even he might have the trundle is the monsters were too wriggly. He hates a wriggly bed partner and knew from experience that when excited these two wriggle and cannot settle to sleep. Finally, he saw them acting like their old selves, letting go of their grief.

He wandered next door to find Jack in the twin room, the beds large and roomy and Jack turned to smile as David slid around the doorframe beside Ianto "Hey there soldier. Which bed do you want? I need to know."

David pointed to the left one and Jack turned to place a bag on the right one, opening it to remove some PJ bottoms that were placed on the foot of the bed and a little bear that was placed on the pillow, Jack then turned to David "That's Janet. She was a gift from Alice so I wouldn't be lonely. I promised I would keep her with me or cuddles and stuff."

David nodded opening his own bag and removing a tired looking piece of cloth that he carefully placed under his pillow and Jack knew it was a little comfort blanket, Ianto's face raw as he reached out to stroke the little boy's head and softly remind him there was the casting off thing to do now.

David lit up and ran from the room, Ianto watching him go then looking at Jack with a soft smile "Thank you for that. That piece of cloth he was scared to show you …his baby blanket. Hasn't had it for years but when I was packing up the house I found it in one of Rhiannon's boxes and the moment he saw it …. He needs it for a while I think."

"We all need something" Jack agreed, sorry that the little boy had to know grief like this already.

"I wasn't much older when I last me own Mam" Ianto supplied like it was a throw away comment, "I know the need for something familiar."

"What did you have? You don't strike me as a cuddly man, or a thumb sucker" Jack asked.

Ianto looked a bit fuddled, then reaching into his pocket he pulled out a scrap of cloth, worn and faded with the lacy tatty. A handkerchief. A lady's place handkerchief. Well, had been once, now so thin it was like silk threads.

"Da was burning everything on the big bonfire and dropped this, I snatched it up, hid it from him. Silly really, she never used them, just had one in her pocket for emergencies ya know?" Ianto smiled "She said to me that one day a hanky might save your life."

Jack found it endearing and sad that he still had it after all these years, still missed his Mama. Now his sister gone too, and he pondered "Any other family?"

Ianto didn't answer, just shook his head and smiled that sad little smile as the piece of fabric disappeared aging and Ianto walked from the room, his voice lifting as he scolded the children for eating the chocolates even as he told them there might be milk in the fridge too.

Jack stood for a few minutes seeing his own problems for what they were.

Small.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Everyone lined up along the railing to wave, watching those on the dock wave back and Owen said softly "Do we have anyone down there we know?"

"Maybe our cabbie is still there" Ianto said with a wistful sigh and Owen snorted with mirth, yelling goodbye lovely cabbie. Jack was laughing, holding Mica as she stood up on the railing's lower rail and let her yell as well, everyone drowned out by the large horn of the boat. He felt excited for the first time in a long time, getting caught up in the fun.

"Hey!" Owen said excitedly "Know what this reminds me of?"

Ianto knew and raised an eyebrow to let Owen have his moment.

"TITANIC!"

Ianto laughed gently, letting Owen preen at his little joke and Jack saw it, saw the little boy beneath the fake bravado as Ianto scolded him for scaring the children and telling him he had to be on iceberg watch for that one. Owen laughed happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet, then took off with Tosh to watch the welcoming video that would play in their quarters.

"Can we do that too?" David asked "Can we go and watch the introduction vid?"

"Sure kiddo" Jack answered before Ianto could, lifting the boy up and swinging him away from the rail as the he squealed with delight then the children were running off, Ianto calling after them that he had the key.

They returned to quarters and settled to watch the huge wall sized screen, the lady on there telling them what a wonderful time they were going to have and the phone went, Ianto rising to answer as Jack nursed Mica and whispered that her hair was nicer than the lady's on the screen, making the child's day so easily.

"Hello?"

It was Lance asking if they were settled in OK and Ianto was touched, thanking him and telling him they were pleased with their quarters, then Jack sat with his mouth open as Ianto calmly invited them over for a little 'pushing off drink' before dropping the phone into its cradle with a flick of his wrist.

"Come on kids" he called as he turned to face them all on the sofa "Alice and the kids are coming to say hi, I want to see some ideas here!"

Jack felt Mica go stiff, then she took off with a look of determination as he blinked at Ianto.

"It's a competition" Ianto said with a shrug "Life can be boring with me so I issue a challenge now and then to see who can come up with the most interesting game. They love it, it gives me a little peace while they think on it and they both always win."

"You are so good with them" Jack rose and brushed his pants down then watched Mica running back to sit at the sofa with a box in her hands, opening it to reveal craft supplies that she began to spread on the table.

"I might want that table for refreshments love… how about the one over in the corner, then I will not have to ask you to pack it all away?" Ianto pointed and she looked over at the table on the corner with shells and things on it, nodding with glee as Ianto walked over and began clearing it. "Maybe some cushions to sit on, you can really spread out here, its bigger see?"

Ianto had derailed the potential mess, had reset it and the little one looked even happier than before. Jack was impressed.

"Uncle?" David had a box too and Ianto made a noise. David sighed "I know. You said to leave it home but … we left now. Can't take it back!"

"You …" Ianto struggled "Bad child. OK. But it goes back in the bloody box when finished, do not leave it lying around where I can step on it, do you hear me?"

"Yes sir" David agreed as he sat on the floor and opened the box to reveal a little figurine that he picked out and began to play with, the box fill of things for the tiny bot that came to life, moving in his hands.

"Wow, I've not seen one up close before" Jack said with wonder as he knelt by the child "Saw the ads of course but … so tiny."

David offered the toy to Jack who marveled at the workmanship as Ianto settled on the sofa, his face showing his dislike for the thing. David whispered to Jack "Uncle hates it. IT gives him the heebie-jeebies. I am only allowed it coz I got it last Christmas from Da. I call him Monty."

"A good name that" Jack assured him, rising to sit next to Ianto who was stating took through brochures left on the coffee table for them. "You OK?"

"Yeah. Just … had a bad experience with a Bot where I worked. Went haywire and a few deaths were incurred before security could shut it down. I know that little thing can't hurt anyone but it's the idea that we are becoming more desensitized to them, letting them have more power, more control… silly but I fear one day they will snap on us." Ianto shrugged.

"Like Terminator?" jack teased, then leaned against Ianto and whispered "I will save you."

For some reason Ianto found that endearing and leaned into him too, reveling in the contact as they not looked into one another's eyes. Then Ianto rose, suddenly shocked to realize what was happening, Jack left blinking as he also saw what they were doing.

Flirting.

Really?


	8. Chapter 8

8

Jack watched from the doorway as Ianto fluffed about with the bedding and asked softly "Did I overstep? It's OK, if you don't … I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"NO. No, no it's not …. No"

A flustered Ianto was interesting to watch, turning at the waist with something in his hands, only to swivel back and drop it again, his hands patting at things like they were about to fly into the air. Jack had put a spanner in the works for sure.

"I m sorry" Jack repeated.

"No" Ianto stopped and took a deep breath "It is just …. I am attracted to you. So damned attracted to you I almost kissed you then. I am the one who should say sorry."

"Ah. I see" Jack leaned back into the frame "Then I shall forgive you this one time. Next time you had better kiss me then?"

Ianto swung to look at him, seeing the merriment in the man's face "What?"

"Would it hurt?" Jack teased "Would your head explode? Would you stall out or fall into some sort of coma if you had a moment of happiness"

"Wait" Ianto stepped closer "Are you saying …"

"I am attracted to you. I find you damned handsome, kissable and huggable too. I am aching to squeeze you ya know. Not to mention that you are funny, quick witted and intelligent" Jack said happily as he saw the reactions he was hoping for, a soft blush as Ianto started to simper in a happy way, looking coyly at Jack as he continued to speak "I know Tosh and Owen are devious but never realized they were setting me up. The moment I saw you … wow. My mouth went dry. Did you feel …"

"Shaggable" Ianto blurted, "My first thought was that you would be so dammed shaggable if you were …ah…"

"Gay?"

Ianto nodded.

"I prefer Omni. Anything with a pulse and willing smile" Jack laughed softly "I like sex. Enjoy the giving and receiving of pleasure and … I gotta say … you interest me."

"Well. That is a complication" Ianto said like he didn't know it, then snorted. "Ditto"

"Then … what do you say we see where it goes? We have a cruise, lovely setting for some dates, some good times and if we find we don't fit as we had hoped … no harm no foul. We go home. Go separate ways and have a wonderful memory of a cruise romance." Jack offered and Ianto nodded, turning away to fluster and bluster again.

Jack walked into the room, reaching out to still the man's movement and whispered "And hopefully some mind-blowing sex in this bed at least once."

"Ditto" Ianto choked out, then piffled as he turned his back to Jack, hiding his glee and Jack let him have that. Had worked out how private he was and respectfully retreated to go play with Mica and her colouring things.

Ianto stood for a while staring into space then he whispered softly "What do you think Sissy?"

He seemed to wait for something then nodded "Yeah. I thought so too. Gonna go for it."

He left the room to go watch the kids.

.

.

.

.

The doorbell chimed and Mica ran to get it, gushing as she pulled Alice in and they ran for the table now set up for two. Jack was in the bar area "Hey guys. Too early for a cocktail? We are on vacation ya know!"

"Sounds god Jack" Lance replied with delight, not having bonded with the man who usually glowered at him and he walked over to find Ianto there as well, fussing over food. "Wow, looks good."

"There you are, take that plate will you?" Ianto shoved a platter at him "I shall follow and muggings here will bring the drinkypoos."

"Drunkypoos" Jack repeated in a silly voice, reveling in the fun as Ianto laughed and shoved at him gently, their hips brushing together in an electrifying way.

Gods.

Flirting, with the ex-wife right there with the kids, Ianto let his body linger for a moment against Jack's then rushed off feeling a little naughty about that, Jack the one trying not to blush. Ianto had already sorted out the drinks and food for the kids on the end of the coffee table and he now settled with Lucia on the couch as Lance wondered over to inspect what David had, soon engrossed in the little attachments David was showing him.

Lucia watched Jack settled close to Ianto, their body language clear as they accepted one another's proximity and she smiled as she finally saw that Jack was seriously having fun and not here to make waves like she had feared.

"Wanna see the rooms?" Mica asked, then the kids all raced off to bounce on beds a Ianto yelled after them not to, the laughter telling all of them he would not be heeded.

"You break you skull open don't expect me to glue it back together" Ianto yelled.

"YEAS!" they screamed back, Alice shrieking as she was probably pushed.

"Well … I need another trundle bed for when she stays over … tell me Lucia. Your wedding, what theme?" Ianto asked "Don't tell me it's Mermaid themed, I do not have the wig for that."

She laughed as he teased her and then she settled to tell him it would be a simple affair with the flowers fresh in the large chillers. He was genuinely interested and asked good questions, showing delight in her choices and even offering ideas to things that still seemed to plague her. Jack watched and felt something shifting as he saw that it was not her whose smile pleased him now, it was the man invoking them.

Hell.

He was even a little jealous that he was giving time to her, not him.

Huh.

Owen and Tosh are minxes aren't they?


	9. Chapter 9

9

That evening they prepared to go for dinner, Ianto coming out of his room in an epic three piece suit that had Jack's mouth watering. Mica fluffed her little dress excitedly and David seemed uncomfortable in his little suit.

"Problem?" Jack asked softly.

"It's too tight but … I don't wanna get in trouble for getting bigger" David sighed "Me Da called me a Tellytubby"

Jack's face changed as he knelt and addressed the boy "listen to me. You are not fat. You are growing and it happens with men, OK? We get stout then we grow taller and thinner, then it repeats. You are just getting ready to grow taller. Gonna be tall like your Uncle I think. You and me will see eye to eye one day … literally."

David smiled and Jack pulled him into a hug as he whispered "Go change to something more comfortable, We are gonna eat until we wanna puke!"

David took off and Jack rose to find Ianto behind him listening and he looked at Jack with appreciation "Thanks for that. I tell him I was chubby too and then would take off … I don't think he believes me. Not photos due to a house fire to show him to prove it. Me Da called me Rollo"

"Is that why you are so thin now?" Jack asked "You feel self-conscious about your weight?"

"Maybe" Ianto agreed "I do tend to worry more about my hips."

"Nice hips that they are" Jack quipped and turned quickly to Mica before Ianto could respond "And as for you madam. I do hope we get a dance."

"Ooooo" Mica squealed as she lifted her little arms and Jack lifted her to his hip with care, loving her little self.

They found the dining room heaving and a hand raised to wave, Ianto moving quickly towards Owen and Tosh who were sitting with Alice and Lance. There was an empty chair between them, obviously for Lucia who Jack could see was over at the buffet table no doubt getting Alice her plate. He smiled "Hey Lance. Poppet-bum. Are you unpacked yet?"

"Yeah, we can see the private pool!" she gushed.

"We can see ocean" Mica said as she sat next to her new friend with glee "I hope there are whales or something."

"Oh wow!" Alice gasped.

"If there are, we can call you to come see. Like a Whale Watching Party" Mica squealed and Ianto rolled his eyes as he turned to Lance.

"You see? Even at this age it's all about the girls!" he huffed as Lance laughed softly, then rose as he saw Lucia approaching. Ianto did as well, signaling Jack who rose and turned to pull her chair out for her.

"Right then. I shall get your first plates and then you can get refills if you think you need to" Ianto offered and Jack nodded.

"You do Mimi, I will do Dave" he offered and the kids perked up at the nicknames they knew Ianto used when they were alone. They knew this meant the two men talked about them. To one another. Even at this age they knew the importance of friends.

"Alright then" Ianto said as he picked up a plate and handed it to Jack, getting a second for himself "David does not eat anything orange. Do not ask why. I do not know. Anything with melted cheese is a go as is spaghetti or anything with a tomato sauce involved."

"And Mica?"

"All about the meat" Ianto said with a snort "She is a little warrior who wants to eat with her hands and snarl around a bone in her mouth. Barely restrains herself."

Jack laughed at the image and found that Ianto was not only easy to talk to, he seemed to have that ability to paint a picture in Jack's head. Not an easy thing to do and Jack was more drawn than ever, especially as Ianto turned and whispered slyly "I like me meat too."

He then shot away as Jack gaped and snorted with mirth at the blatant flirting, not only pleased to see it but excited as he saw Ianto giving him openings as well. They got to the table and Lucia turned to Ianto as he settled the plate in front of the hungry child "What did you say? He looked like you grabbed his goolies"

"Just tickled them a bit" Ianto winked and she found herself laughing as Jack arrived and placed the plate down for David, leaning in to ruffle his hair as the child crowed at the spaghetti and meatballs on offer.

"Enough sauce there mate?" Jack asked.

"Oh wow! This is fantastic. Am I allowed all this Uncle?" David glanced at Ianto.

"Well, my plate shall be as large if we are spending the afternoon exploring the shopping level, eh?" Ianto smiled "I want to find some little trinkets or something."

"And shoes!" Mica gasped.

"Shoes?" Jack blinked.

"Gods" Ianto said softly "Don't even start on those. Shoes. Slippers. Flip-flops …. Even some sort of sock things she found once. Girl has ambition."

"I like cufflinks myself" Jack told the child "Got a lot, like drawers of them. All special and I like to swap them around."

"Uncle has watches" David piped up as Ianto turned from the buffet to wave at Jack to hurry up, Jack wavering with interest as David continued "Pocket ones with chains and things. Great-Grandy had some and he left them all to him. Uncle says they are like his pets."

Jack filed that away as he hurried to join Ianto for their own food, Ianto already plating his for him.

Ianto collected pocket watches.


	10. Chapter 10

10

"Hey there" Ianto was calling out, someone turning and Jack saw Toshiko smiling as she waved back. They were in the main shopping centre and Ianto had lost the children, something that terrified the hell out of Jack even as Ianto seemed unconcerned, paointing out that it was a boat. Not like they could really get away.

"I thought I saw Mica over there, Owen headed that way after them" Tosh said as they drew close "Done a runna again?"

"I swear to the gods, those two love hide and seek, whether or not I am in the mood for it" Ianot huffed "Rhiannon used to encourage it for peace Have a cuppa before we sent searching so they are used to long periods of hiding. Can't seem to break them."

""Litle monkeys" Jack said with glee, taking off after Owen and Ianto knew he had lpst the lot of them to a game, sighing as he hoped it wouldn't disrupt othrs. Tosh knew what he was thinking.

"You know … you Da was a first class arse" she huffed "not everyone sees children playing as in the way."

Ianto found a chair in the McDondals area and they ordered some food, knowing the the magical thought of food would lure them and sure enough, they all came like little goats called form the meadow once Tosh started calling out 'food' in their direction.

Mica appreared with Alice in tow, Ianto now worried they might be in trouble for stealing her but Lucia and Lance followed with looks of compliance as Alice demanded a seat next to Mica.

"So bossy" Ianto saud in a silly voce "Does madam want a wing? A leg? A muzzle?"

She laughed as she jiggled inher chair, her eyes wide as Ianto placed food on her plate and told her she was a lovely little girl.

"Ianto is so good wit them" Lucia said softly to Jack "They really aren't his?"

"His sister and brother-in-law were killed a few months ago, they are still trying to settle into this new life. He was a hands-on uncle that babysat a lot and they already knew he loves them, isn't just taking them out of duty or something" Jack sighed softly "Poor little things. Still so sad but faking it till they make it."

Lucia watched Jack move to sit by Ianto, an arm snaking around behind his chair like a non-touching hug and she saw Ianto turn to Jack and smile softly as he accepted it. She then lokoed at Alice and wondered what would happen if they …. Well. She had never considered Jack to be full time dad material but … he was certainly surprising her lately.

"Luce?" Lance asked loudly, surprising everyone as he semed to glower at her. Ianto noted this, also the way she smiled in apology to Lance as she settled and accepted some food.

She was a little nervous?

Of Lance?

.

.

.

.

.

When the announcement came over the P. A. system ordering the passengers to report to their lifeboat stations, Ianto took the offered life jackets from the crew members walking around and walked up to the Promenade deck and stepped outside. He had automatically grabbed each child's hand and walked, Jack following with Alice on his hip and the two couples following him as Lucia pulled Lance back when he went to take Alice form Jack, shaking her head.

They were among the first to arrive.

They stood by the wall and waited quietly, not knowing what to expect. A crew member asked for room numbers and checked them off on his clip board, them moved to the others.

The next half hour was an ordeal. Mica was mildly claustrophobic, and had a rather large personal space. That was not a good combination during a lifeboat drill on a commercial cruise ship! she clung to Ianto with open fear. Soon the deck was filled with people, and just when he thought it was totally full, the crew started pushing people back, packing them in shoulder to shoulder with life jackets touching front and back.

A lot of the passengers (many of whom appeared to be quite drunk) thought the whole thing was funny and they made a huge game of it.

Ianto focused her gaze on him, telling her quetly about their evening meal to come and he tried to block out the noise, the horrible smell of the aftershave on the man in front of him and the grating voice of the woman to his left who was bitching at her kids. Eventually, the drill was mercifully over, and the all clear whistle sounded from the bridge.

They were all relieved when it was over, Alice whining as well. They all went back to their rooms where Mica sat on the sofa with her thumb in her mouth glaring into space and Ianto hoped they didn't' have too many more of those.

He knew that she remembered.

Being trapped in the back of the crumpled wreak.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Ianto had a quick shower before dinner. The schedule called for casual attire the first night. He wore an ivory shirt with dark blue jacket with matching trousers and a turquoise tie. He thought that might be too dressy, but one of his friends who had cruised often warned him that people like to dress up on cruises.

Jack had gone ahead with the kids in tow, something Ianto felt a little weird about but knew Jack was enjoying their company as they did his so … whatever. Ianto was one of the last people to arrive before they closed the doors to the dining room. There was only one spot left at the table. It was next to Jack. The children had their own tables with kiddie things. Ianto liked that they felt safe to mingle already.

The waiter held the chair for him. Jack stood up. The others checked him out without standing up and looking strangely at Jack. He thanked the waiter and smiled at Jack, whispering, "That was not really necessary."

Owen laughed, "Jack is kind of a throwback to a bygone era, taught me the same. Sometimes women get pissed off when we hold doors and stand up when a handsome man or lady comes in the room. I don't know why that's offensive."

Ianto winked at him, "I think it's rather nice, if a little embarrassing."

Jack cocked his head to the side, "Why embarrassing?"

"Well, it kind of draws attention. I'm not too crazy about being the centre of attention."

Ianto studied the menu and let the conversation whirl around him. People were making plans for going dancing or to the casino after dinner, and discussing other activities. He ordered a cocktail and leaned back in his chair. He offered to take Alice for a while when they went back to their rooms if Lance and Lucia wanted to go to the ballroom as well, Jack watching how easily Ianto took the child into their fold.

Ianto thought it was hilarious that several of the women made it a point to indicate that they were single, and they looked directly at Jack to make sure he got the point, some at him as well. He decided this week might be amusing, if nothing else.

They were going clockwise around the table. He was amazed at how many cruises some of the people had taken. None of the people at the table piqued his interest in the least.

Then Jack said, "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, USMC. Originally from Maysville, Kentucky, presently stationed in Wales. This is my first cruise on a vessel other than an aircraft carrier. I think my job this week is to keep my friend, here" he pointed his thumb at Owen, "out of trouble. I hope I'm up to it."

Jack turned to Ianto and raised his eyebrows. Ianto said, "I'm Ianto Jones, from Cardiff originally, moved to London when my Ex got transferred. This is my first cruise. My Grandfather was a Military man, a General. I went through basic … was advanced to the green berets but went into special ops until I blew my knee out, my Tech degree makes it possible for me to freelance. I currently work with Tosh in her division."

They ordered their food and the conversation flowed as rapidly as the wine. Ianto said very little. He answered questions that were directed to him, but, otherwise, did not participate in the conversation. The women at the table flirted outrageously with Jack. Ianto felt a little sorry for the other men at the table, who might as well have been invisible. He also noted the way Lucia bristled now and then like they were stepping on her toes, strange when she was sitting next to the man she was supposed to marry this week. Even if he got some gentle prodding as well, but his grimace at the word 'Ex' helped act as a buffer.

Jack seemed to pay attention to him and to no one else. Even the kids talked amongst themselves as Jack openly ignored the flirting of others and instead played with Ianto, joking and stealing food from his plate.

Just like a couple.

.

.

.

The second day of the cruise was to be a day at sea culminating in a formal dinner.

Ianto woke, as usual, without an alarm, at 4:30 AM. He lingered in bed as long as he could stand it, and then he got up in the dark and made his way to the bathroom where he had left his gym clothes, so as not to disturb Mica, who was still dead to the world. He dressed quickly and ran up six flights of stairs to the gym. He was pleased to notice that he barely broke a sweat and he wasn't winded when he reached the top deck.

_Not bad for an old fart._

As he reached for the door to the gym, Lance came around the corner and almost ran into him. Ianto smiled and said, "I'm betting we will have the gym to ourselves."

Lance said, "I hope so. I have a treadmill and Bow-flex in my second bedroom. I am a bit freaked out by the prospect of using a public gym."

Lance held the door and let him enter first. They were the only ones in the gym. Ianto put on earphones and hopped on a treadmill where he warmed up with a fast walk. Lance got on a treadmill on the opposite end of the row and set the machine at a comfortable jog. After about 20 minutes, Ianto got off the treadmill and went to the weight bench. He was behind Lance and he was polite enough not to turn around and stare, but he could hear the weights clanking and Ianto's occasional deep breathing.

By 6:00 AM they were both sweaty but relaxed. Lance wiped off with a towel and downed almost a whole bottle of water in one gulp. Ianto was stretching and towelling off at the same time.

Lance said, "You up for a fast walk around the promenade deck before breakfast?"

"Sorry, got to get back to the kids." Ianto laughed, "I don't get people gaining weight on cruises. All those stairs, and they have an amazing array of healthy choices in food."

"Most people never take the stairs and they eat constantly, not worrying about the calories."

Ianto shook his head. "I can't do that. I am so freaked out at the prospect of gaining a pound, I will probably overcompensate and lose weight on this cruise."

Lance looked at Ianto up and down. He was in great shape. Lane said, "Don't lose too much. Doesn't look to me like you have an ounce to spare."

Ianto smiled and said, "Thanks."

It wasn't until Ianto was almost back to his room before he realised what had been happening.

Had Lance been flirting?

With him?


	12. Chapter 12

12

They all got up when he got back to the room, heading to the dinning room and they ate their breakfast in silence. Jack said, "Let's stake out some deck chairs by the pool. You don't have to stay all day if you don't want to, but I've got a sack full of books and I plan to read them all."

Ianto threw back his head and laughed toward the ceiling, then he leaned forward and whispered, "Do you pack your books for a trip before you pack your clothes?"

"Of course! Doesn't everyone?"

They returned to their rooms to change and then they met near the pool about fifteen minutes later. Ianto let him select the location of their seats. He picked deck chairs about half way between the pool and the railing, where they could see the view of the ocean and still have easy access to the pool. The kids were soon gone as Lance and Lucia chose seats nearby and Ianto tried not to feel weird about the morning's workout. Maybe he was over thinking again? They dumped their bags on the chairs. He went for more coffee while Jack fetched towels, and spread them out on the chairs remembering Tosh and Owen as well.

They stretched out with their coffee and books, and had no further conversation for a while. An hour or so later, Owen and Tosh joined them, Tosh settling into the seat next to Ianto with a book of her own as Owen joined the kids in the water. In another hour, the pool deck was almost full. Couples seemed to congregate on the outer perimeter by the railings and the single people selected seats nearer the pool. A couple of men were in the pool, one swimming laps and the other just lounging, obviously waiting for someone to join him. After fifteen minutes or so, the lap-swimmer got out and returned to his seat. The other man got out of the pool and moved to the hot tub where he chatted with two older women.

There was not a cloud in the sky and the sun was already blazing at 10:30 AM.

Leaning back in the chair Jack scanned the deck. At the very last, he let his gaze fall on Ianto Jones. What in the hell was he to make of him?

He was very fit, his nose was cute he had a great body. He was smart and funny, in a quirky kind of way.

Ianto looked up from his book and had the sense that he was preparing for something. He looked back down at his book. A few seconds later, Jack stood up and leaned over him toward Tosh. "I'm ready for a dip. How about you two?"

Ianto shook his head. He was not about to take off his top and reveal his pasty skin in front of a gorgeous man like Jack Harkness. He was not generally vain, but his chest and belly were so gross and ugly, he never let them be seen in public. Fuzzy as a Wookie!

Lucia laughed and said, "I think I'll pass. You go ahead."

Ianto looked at Tosh with a quizzical expression, and then turned to see Jack removing his tee shirt, with one hand, all in one smooth motion. Ianto knew he must have practiced that move. It was _very _effective. Jack was in his forties, but he had the body of a much younger man. His abs rippled as he tossed his shirt on the chair.

When he turned away to walk toward the pool Ianto saw equivalent muscle definition on his back and down his legs. He didn't have bulging muscles like a body builder, but rather he had the long, sleek, strong muscles of a runner with just a hint of bulk from weight work. His shoulders were broad and his waist tiny. He had a fabulous ass, and legs that most women would kill for. Ianto was impressed.

He heard Lucia laughing softly. He looked at him watching the crowd. His eyes followed hers and he realized that every woman (and some men) on the pool deck were watching Jack, some with what appeared to be bated breath.

Lucia leaned towards him and commented, "I'm betting he won't be alone in that pool very long."

Ianto nodded, "I betcha the first woman to join him will be the platinum blond with green eyes who sits at our table."

"Hillary?"

"Is that her name?"

"You weren't paying attention during the introductions last night?"

"Not really."

Jack walked slowly enough to let everyone get a good look but fast enough to make it look as though he really was just heading for the pool instead of preening. He stood on the edge of pool for a minute, did a perfect shallow dive, swam the length of the pool without so much as one kick and surfaced at the corner in front of Ianto and the others. He crossed his arms on the ledge of the pool and said, "The water's actually fairly warm already."

About that time, several women from all around the deck area headed toward the pool, with Hillary (who was in the front row opposite Ianto) winning the race. Ianto turned to Lucia and said, "Pay me."

She laughed as she slapped his outstretched hand.

She knew Jack only had eyes for one person.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Jack made a face at them and then chatted up some of the women in the pool for a few minutes. In much less time than Ianto would have expected, he pulled himself up on the side of the pool, and shook like a dog, splashing Ianto.

Lucia said, "Hey, watch it. Why are you getting out now? You accomplished what you set out to do."

Jack winked and plopped down on his chaise, "Pool's too crowded."

Jack looked at Ianto, who was wearing a robe and t-shirt. "Don't you swim?"

"I theoretically know how to swim, but I haven't been in a pool in years. I'm not even sure I could swim any more. Swimming's not my thing. I do other things for exercise."

A few minutes later, he stood up and said, "One of the biggest drawbacks of being fair skinned is the tendency to burn. I need to get out of the sun."

His eyes swept across everyone without pausing on any one of them and said, "Have a nice day."

Ianto called to the kids but Jack waved a hand "They are OK with me. We will come up to change for dinner."

Ianto spent the afternoon on his balcony munching on his snack and alternately reading and watching the water. He expected to find the endless expanse of blue water and sky monotonous, but was surprised to discover that it was not.

Eventually he put down his book and leaned back, enjoying the sound of the water rushing past the ship and the feel of the salt air caressing his face.

Lulled by the sea and the fresh air, he dozed off.

.

.

.

.

Ianto woke to Tosh knocking on the door, entering to tell him she had grown tired of the sun as well and was there to watch the kids, all three pushing past to run for the sofa and the remotes.

"Go on, Jack is waiting for you" she said happily "Owen will meet me here soon."

Jack had arranged two deck chairs and a small table in the shade where they could see the water. Ianto arrived a few minutes later carrying a champagne bucket containing four bottles of beer in one hand. In his other hand he had two glasses and a bag of beer nuts.

Jack clasped his hands like a girl, and said, "Oh, it's a party!"

Ianto set the goodies on the table and stretched out on the chaise next to him. Then Jack asked "Now, what's this shit about you not going to the formal dinner?"

He made a face and sipped his beer directly from the bottle. "I don't know. I like the relaxing and loafing around part of cruising better than I thought I would. I don't know about the fancy dress-up dinner stuff."

"Oh, come on. Be a sport."

"What do you care? If you're looking for an escort, you can go up to the pool deck and pick up a whole bevy of them."

"I know. But, I don't want to spend the weekend with a bunch of women flirting with me and making passes."

"What the hell kind of man wouldn't want that?"

He thought about it for a while and then said, "Well, for one thing I'm here to spend time with my daughter and to prove to Lucia that I need to be in her life. If anybody's going to score on this cruise, I'd like it to be you."

"That's reason enough." Ianto agreed.

"The other reason is, quite honestly, I just hate flirting and casual sex. I guess I feel safe around you." Jack shrugged "And really … I only wan tot get closer to you. If I've not made that clear yet … I am attracted to you."

Ianto grinned and chewed some beer nuts, raising his eyebrows. "So, you really want me to go to the formal dinner with you kind of as your body guard?"

"I wouldn't put it quite that way, but if that would persuade you to change your mind, okay."

Ianto leaned back and finished his beer. "Okay. What the hell. I'd hate to turn you down and then find out that you had to spend the entire evening being swarmed by a hoard of beautiful women trying to entice you to have sex with them."

Jack raised his beer bottle and toasted him, making a silly face, "Thanks. I appreciate that."

Ianto rose to leave "Deal! I'll see you in the main room an hour."

.

.

.

Ianto showered and loaded his hair with gel and dried it so it lay straight against his skull then he ran his hands through the top, in a kind of rakish look.

He put on the shoes and then slipped into the jacket. He caught a glance at himself in the mirror, and did a double take. He had never looked better in his life. The charcoal pinstripe with pale pink shirt, burgundy tie tucked into the waistcoat looked so much more sophisticated than anything he had worn since Owen and Tosh's wedding.

He opened the door, and gasped. Jack was standing in the main room wearing his dress uniform. He managed not to let his jaw drop.

Jack looked him up and down, and then did it again, very slowly, for emphasis. He smiled, arched his eyebrows and nodded appreciatively. Ianto smiled and said, "Back atcha."

He leaned forward and whispered, "Would you be offended if I asked you to turn around?"

"Probably tomorrow, when I think about it, but not right now." he turned around slowly and when he had made a full rotation and was looking him in the eyes again, he whistled softly. "Mister, you really should reconsider your reluctance to get into the pool. That is one body that should be shown off in a bathing suit."

Jack waved the key card "I have our key, leave the other one incase the kids want to go across to Lucia and Lance's."

Ianto nodded and leaned over to kiss Mica goodbye, his suit jacket riding up.

He smiled and said, "You definitely do look good in that suit."

Ianto snorted, "Nobody will notice me. Next to an officer in his Blues, I might as well be invisible."

They walked up the forward stairs nearest his room, and then walked arm-in-arm the length of the ship towards the dining room. He whispered, "Are we making a spectacle?"

"I sincerely hope so."

The dining room was almost full. The maitre greeted them at the door and a steward led them to their table. The room didn't exactly fall silent, but Ianto could tell that heads were turning all over the place and he could hear a ripple of murmuring. He kept his eyes on the steward's back.

When they arrived at the table where Lucia and Lance were already eating, the steward pulled out Ianto's chair. He thanked him with a smile noting the name tag saying he was 'John'. Jack pushed him up to the table and then took his seat. Ianto smiled at him and said, "Thank you."

Then, for the first time, he dared to look at his table-mates. It was all he could do not to laugh. The men, who had virtually ignored him before, were looking at him with varying expressions, all of them including a mixture of surprise and lust. The women's expressions ranged from amused to openly hostile. The latter was on the brightly painted face of Hillary, who was otherwise probably the most beautiful older woman on the ship.

Lance laughed, and said, "Good show, Old Bean."

That struck Ianto funny and he started to collapse into a giggle fit. Jack pretended to glare at him and said, "Do NOT encourage him."

Ianto laughed, "Encourage HIM? He's not the one acting like a freaking peacock. Would you mind ordering me a drink? After that, I need one."

Jack turned to the wine steward who was standing behind their chair and ordered a bottle of wine.

Lance leaned over to Ianto and asked, "You look fabulous."

"Thanks. I thought nobody would even notice me tonight what with being on the arm of 'The One. The Arrogant. The Captain.'"

Lance laughed so hard he had to put his napkin up to his face. Jack said, "That's not funny." Then he laughed even harder than Lucia was.

Once he calmed down, Lucia said to Jack. "I never thought I would live to see the day you encountered a man who is not intimidated by you."

Ianto held up his finger, "Just for the record. I am always intimidated by handsome men. They make me feel even more of a plane Jane than I know I am and I'm always afraid I'll say or do something stupid. I just make it a point to never let that show, because I never, ever like to let anybody feel they have the upper hand."

He looked at Jack without expression, and added, "That goes double for people who I think actually may, in reality, have the upper hand."

When he was finished he sipped his wine, picked up the menu and said to the table, "What looks good?"

Nobody answered. He swept the table with an inquiring look. Every single person was staring at him in something that looked to him like astonishment, except Lance who looked as though he wanted to stand up and cheer and Jack whose face was utterly expressionless. He said, "What?"

Jack gaped at him as it occurred to him that Ianto had no idea how handsome he was or that their coming in together had just broken many hearts, and not just because Jack was probably off the market.

But because clearly Ianto was as well.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Lance leaned in to speak to Ianto, "I for one am having steak. Ordinarily I try to eat very little red meat, but I'm guessing tonight would be a good night to splurge."

Ianto said, "That sounds good. But, I have my eye on that jerk chicken. I'm wondering if they would ramp up the spices to the moon."

One of the women at the table said, "Their food is very middle of the road in terms of cuisine and spicing. I like the atmosphere on this line, but it's not the most adventuresome in terms of dining."

Jack said, "That's understandable. They probably cook in batches to feed so many people at one time. I'm guessing that there's a limit to how much customizing they can do."

Ianto made a face. "Well, that kind of leaves out the jerk chicken. I don't like things that should blow me away to be bland. Maybe I should go with the grilled salmon. That can be bland and still be enjoyable."

Hillary said, "I love their lobster tails."

Jack said, "That's a great idea. I'll have surf and turf."

Lance asked, "Is that on the menu?"

"Nope, but I'm going to order a steak and a lobster tail." He winked at the group and said, "Then I will spend the day tomorrow in the gym."

Ianto said, "Me, too, because I'm going to splurge big time and order those garlic mashed potatoes. In fact, I'm quite tempted to order just a big old plate of mashed potatoes and skip the entrée altogether, but I guess that would be tacky, wouldn't it?"

Hillary said, "Oh, but you must have dessert. It's baked Alaska."

Ianto looked interested, "I've never had baked Alaska."

Lance rolled his eyes and made a face, "It's freaking ice cream and cake. Usually that disgusting Neapolitan ice cream. Bleck."

"I'll be in the gym by five. I'll see you whenever you show up."

One of the men across the table looked at Ianto with an incredulous look, "You get up at five in the morning?"

"No. I actually get up at a little before four in the morning. I meditate and do yoga for an hour. Then I do cardio and weight work for an hour. Only then am I ready to begin my day. Sometimes if it's the weekend and I feel lazy, I'll go back to bed with a book, but I never skip my morning routine."

Hillary asked. "What if you're up late the night before."

Ianto thought about that. "I can't remember staying up past eleven in decades. Usually I go to bed about 9:30 and read for an hour or so."

Lucia asked, "Not even on New Year's Eve?"

"Not even then. Especially not then. My girlfriend and I were not very sociable people. She was a total workaholic. On holidays when she did take off, we typically did absolutely nothing." He shrugged. "I am like the most boring person on the planet."

One of the ladies asked, "How long have you been doing yoga?"

"We did yoga and sat for meditation time at our house every day. Mom liked to do it before dinner. Attendance was mandatory."

Jack looked at him and knitted his eyebrows. "Did you say your sister was an Early Childhood Teacher? Your brother-in-law worked the docks? "

Ianto glanced around the table and most of the people were nodding. Hillary was sulking over the fact that someone other than her was hogging the attention of the group, but that made it even more fun for Ianto.

Hillary leaned forward and said, "Jack, you have been very quiet and have not shared any of your stories. Surely for someone who's been in the service as long as you have, you must have some wonderful stories."

Alice said, "If you don't tell some of your stories, I will."

Jack grinned at his ex-wife. "In that case, I'd better talk fast."

He launched into a long narrative about a trip he made from Maysville to New Orleans the summer he was fourteen. He was an experienced story-teller and the tale was amusing and entertaining.

When he was finished Ianto grinned at him and said, "My, my you're just a regular Huck Finn."

He grinned. "You know that was my favourite book when I was a kid. I can't tell you how many times I've read it. I actually took it with me on that trip."

Lucia said, "Did I tell you they removed it from the library at our daughter's school?"

"No!"

"Yes. It has been deemed to be racist."

One of the ladies held up both hands, "Could we please not go there. I'm a librarian. I am generally the stereotypical mousy Marian the Librarian type, but I turn into a screaming, f-bomb-dropping, raving maniac when the subject of banning books comes up."

Ianto giggled, "As amusing as that might be, we should probably steer clear on my account, too. My mother was a college professor as were both of my grandparents. I'm a history buff, myself with a side job as a lecturer in robotics. I get a little worked up on the subject of censorship, too."

Lucia looked around. "How many teachers are there at this table?" Every one raised their hands except the librarian, Hillary, Lucia and Jack.

Jack decided to break down and acknowledge Hillary if only to see if Ianto would react. He leaned forward slightly and asked, "Hillary, what do you do?"

Hillary looked as though she would melt at the very thought of him speaking directly to her. Ianto didn't move but he sensed interior laughter. Hillary said, "I have married very well. As I told you earlier my first husband was a diplomat. After we divorced, I married a surgeon. I have been blessed to have never had to work at a paying job."

Ianto smiled at him and said, "I'll bet you've put in forty hours a week almost every week of your life raising money for community charities, though."

Hillary looked surprised and said, with what appeared to be genuine modesty, "I have been active in my community. It always seemed to be the right thing to do for someone in my circumstances."

Lance said, "Well, aren't we just the most _decent _group of people imaginable?"

One of the ladies asked Ianto, "You said you meditate and practice yoga. Are you a Buddhist?"

Ianto took a sip of wine and held up his glass, saying, "Obviously not! I know some people who combine yoga with prayer forms from various religions. My family was not religious in any way, so my meditation practice is without religious content. In fact, my personal practice involves as little content of any kind as possible. I'm basically a breath-counter. I guess if anything I am Pagan."

The woman looked very disapproving. Before she could launch into some kind of religious spiel, Jack said, "We need to steer clear of religion, too."

He looked around the table as he bristled for Ianto, who found it endearing.

Lucia nodded as she watched it as well.

Jack was stepping up.


	15. Chapter 15

15

The man next to Ianto said, with a hint of a leer in his voice, "We could talk about sex."

Ianto laughed, "In light of the stories I've heard about cruises, I suggest that we be really different from everybody else and _not _talk about sex."

One of the women said, "Oh, come on. That's the main reason some people go on cruises."

The waiters passed the dessert menus, cautioning that the Baked Alaska would be available that evening only. The subject turned to food. Ianto said, "I know what we can talk about. Dessert! What is the best dessert you ever had?"

There was applause around the table. It was perfectly safe table talk. Hillary, who seemed to be willing to retract the claws after Ianto's nice comment earlier, said, "Your idea. You start."

Ianto closed his eyes, smiled and said, "You're going to laugh at how mundane it is, but my favourite dessert of all time is vanilla ice cream with chocolate chip cookies crumbled on top. Not that cookie dough ice cream shit. I want my cookies baked and then crumbled on top. I let the ice cream melt until it's almost like soft serve, then I mix the cookies in and eat it, very slowly."

Jack said, "I thought you said we shouldn't talk about sex."

Ianto blushed and then shook off his embarrassment and laughed, "I'm a single Tad now. I get my enjoyment where I can."

Everybody laughed and proceeded to go around the table with dessert stories. The baked Alaska was okay. Ianto took a couple of bites and pushed his plate aside. He smiled, "You're right. Its cake and ice cream. I'll pass."

Jack said, "They have ice cream and cookies in the Lido. Want to go for a walk and then get dessert later."

"Yes!"

They excused themselves and walked out of the dining room with Ianto in the lead and Jack following close behind. They had been almost the last to arrive and they were among the first to leave the dining room, so they made something of an exit in addition to the big entrance.

Jack looked at his watch. "It's only ten o'clock. We have a whole hour before you turn into a pumpkin. Want to go dancing?"

Ianto sighed. "I don't know how to dance. At least not slow dancing."

"Have you ever done anything just for fun. Wild crazy fun?"

Ianto walked beside him, thinking. "Not in a very long time. When I was in college, one year a bunch of us went to London. I smoked pot and had sex with a stranger. It turned out not to be fun at all. The dope made me paranoid. And the guy was a lousy in bed of course I was not really aware of how awful it was until later."

He thought about it some more. "I think the most fun thing I ever did that I actually enjoyed – besides eating ice cream and cookies, every time – was the time I took my sister's kids to Florida. I didn't care much for Disney World, but I loved the beach. We jumped in the waves and rode bikes on the beach. That was fun."

"When was the last time you went to the beach." Jack asked, filing away the 'guy was lousy in bed' part that made his heart skip a beat.

"That time."

"You enjoyed it that much, but you never went back?"

"It's hard to explain. That time was great, but the kids got older and they became involved in school. They both went to camp in the summers. We never took family vacations. I guess I was kind of afraid that I'd never be able to repeat that first time, and I didn't want to try. Rhiannon hated the money I spent on her kids, that she couldn't. Something I didn't want to upset her about."

"And now you will never have those memories you hoped to build …. Jesus Ianto" Jack sighed "How do you keep going with such stoic silence?"

Ianto whispered, "But I had to cope with my own grief either way. Please, let's change the subject."

Jack took his hand and said with a brighter tone, "Well, you are going to the beach tomorrow. You can jump in the waves, if there are any, although these waters tend to be very calm. I want to go kayaking in the ocean. We can go snorkelling, too."

"I told you. I'm not putting on a bathing suit where people can see me."

"How about a wet suit with pants?"

He looked at him, amazed. "I've never thought of that!"

He grinned with a lascivious expression and said, "Honey, you would look so hot in a wet suit!"

He said, "Do they have wet suits you can rent?"

"We'll find out tomorrow."

"Well, even if they don't. I'll go to the beach and sit in the sand, watching you strut your stuff. That will be entertaining at least."

"You want me to get us a nightcap from the bar?" Jack asked.

"I don't want a drink, but I'd love a glass of water." Ianto admitted.

He headed for the bar without looking back at Ianto. He was back in a minute with a glass of ice water for Ianto and a beer for himself. Ianto leaned back in the chair and said, "The last twenty four plus hours have been maybe some of the best times I've had in my life."

"We still have all week."

Ianto smiled. And then he yawned.

Jack looked at his watch. "Five till eleven, Cinderella."

Ianto stretched. "Part of me would like to order a beer and stay up all night talking, but I'm not going to do that. We dock at 6:00 AM and the first tenders leave the boat at 7:30. I plan to be in the gym by five, so I don't miss a moment of my day at the beach. Besides, those kids will still be awake."

They entered to find Owen and Tosh ready to go, their faces full of delight in finding they were better at being make-do parentals than they had thought.

Jack walked Ianto to his bedroom door and resisted the urge to touch him. Ianto smiled at him and said, "Oh, for Pete's sake, go ahead."

"You mean it?"

"Yes. Get it over with."

Jack kissed him ever so lightly and briefly on the lips, murmuring, "Good night. I'll see you in the morning."

Turning and walking away after tasting his mouth was a triumph of self-control.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Ianto closed the door and leaned against the inside, while wave after wave of emotion washed over him: fear mingled with excitement; frustrated sexual arousal beat out embarrassment; and, anticipation for the next day was overshadowed by anxiety over the possibility that he might move on to flirt with someone else.

Never one to indulge his emotions, he washed his face, brushed his teeth and hung his suit in the bathroom. He crawled into bed, PJ clad, as always. For the first time in a long time he had trouble going to sleep.

Despite the late night, he woke at 3:45 before his alarm went off. He did yoga exercises for forty minutes, breathing carefully. At the end, he sat on the balcony in the lotus position, simply breathing for twenty minutes. At a few minutes before five Tosh slid into the cabin in her PJs to claim his spot in the bed with Mimi, he put on exercise clothes and ran up the stairs to the gym. He knew Jack was up and about, his voice sweet as he sang in his shower.

Ianto hopped on the treadmill, turned it up to a 15% incline and set off at a moderate jog. Five minutes later, he heard the door open. Lance stepped onto the treadmill next to him and said, "Howdy. Did you rest well?"

"As a matter of fact, I didn't."

He looked unabashedly pleased by that. "Prurient thoughts, I hope."

"Perhaps a few. Mostly just my usual neurotic anxiety and crazy mental monkey chatter. How about you?"

"I was busy focusing on the prurient thoughts. No time for anxiety or neurotic worrying. I'll have plenty of time for that after I get home. This wedding is scary enough."

"You don't strike me as the least bit anxious or neurotic."

"You're not the only good actor around."

"Understood." he lowered the elevation and bumped up the speed so he was running at the same pace as Lance. "What's on the agenda for today, Lance-a-lot?"

"After we're through here, we'll have chow. Then we can go for a walk around the deck for a while. By about eight we can get ready to go ashore. They have bike rentals, but the whole island is only a couple of miles long. I figure we can walk or jog for a while and then go to the beach. I checked with the desk. They do have wetsuits and snorkelling gear along with canoes, paddle boats and kayaks. We can get all kinds of exercise and then eat hamburgers and ice cream for lunch. How does that sound? You think your lot will come with us for a family outing"

Ianto grinned. "I'm excited!"

.

.

.

.

At eight fifteen they were all waiting by the tender door. There were only a few other early birds waiting with them. The sea was glassy and the sky cloudless. Ianto was surprised that there were no waves. The ocean was like a lake with amazingly clear water. Ianto could see all the way to the bottom.

Ianto went into a bathroom to change. Jack flipped the guy $10 and said, "Thanks."

The guy grinned, "he's gonna look good in that suit!"

Jack laughed. Ianto came out in the baby blue wetsuit that fit him like skin. He laughed. "Just what is so funny?"

"The rental agent was right. You are very hot."

"That kid? He's a child."

"He thought you were a hottie."

Ianto sighed and said, "I am going to be one literally hot Welshman if I don't get into the water soon. This suit's very warm."

Jack let him go ahead. He turned and said over his shoulder, "What are you doing, checking out my arse?"

"Damn right I am. I thought I'd check out the behind."

"And?"

"No complaints on this end either."

The kids stuck together with Lucia and Tosh who stuck to the shallows as Tosh did not swim and Lucia did not want to get her hair wet. Jack had rolled his eyes at that and Ianto had noticed, wondering if that was a common argument.

Jack teased Ianto about scaring away the fish as they went deeper, ignoring Owen who pretended to drown until he was told off by a lifeguard who said he would have to get out if he didn't behave. They played in the water for a couple of hours. Then they got into the kayaks and went further out into deeper water, where they couldn't see all the way to the bottom. A dolphin suddenly came alongside. Jack whispered, "Don't touch him."

The dolphin swam with them for a little way. Then he squirted them with water from the blow hole and swam away. Ianto was very quiet. Jack leaned forward, "You okay?"

Ianto turned to him with tears in his eyes. "Oh, my God, did you see how beautiful that creature was? His eyes? I swear he was smiling."

"You've never seen a dolphin before?"

"I've seen them in aquariums, behind glass, where they swim in circles and look depressed. Animals in captivity make me sad. This one was wild and free and happy. I'd come out here naked with my skin flashing to see that again."

"As attractive as that image is, it won't be necessary."

A little while later the dolphin came back and checked them out again. Ianto talked to it as though it could understand, thanking the animal for joining them and for making this day so special for him. As he spoke he leaned closer to the dolphin. It stuck its head out of the water, nodding and making a sound like laughter and waving its flippers. Ianto said, "Thank you so much."

The dolphin waved again and then flipped up into the air and disappeared into the deep water.

Jack leaned forward and asked, "Do you always talk to animals?"

"Oh, yes. I talk to animals. I talk to plants. If it's a living creature with a soul, I'll talk to it."

"I thought animals didn't have souls. And certainly not plants."

"You have been bamboozled by some kind of goofy Christian doctrine. Every living thing has a soul. That's the life force that differentiates inanimate from animate things."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Based on what?"

"My observations of the world I live in."

Jack sighed softly to himself. Just when you thought you couldn't possibly like someone more ….

He goes and takes another bite from your heart.

.

.

.

ready to go to single posts now? Hmmmmm?


	17. Chapter 17

17

Jack was tired by the time they lugged the kayak onto the beach, but Ianto seemed as fresh as he had at five AM. He had not missed a paddle stroke. Jack was as impressed by his stamina as he was by his arse. They went through the line and took hamburgers with all the fixings. Jack took some fries as well. Ianto opted for melon. They sat across from one another in the shade of a covered pavilion.

The kids all sat together as Alice and Lance took a table away from the others, Owen and Tosh settling at the end of the table with the kids. Seems they were really getting into this child care lark.

Ianto said, "God, it's hot in this suit."

He unzipped the top and slipped out of the sleeves, letting the top fall to his waist, like a surfer. It was an unselfconscious act on his part. The hair on his chest was a dark swatch that disappeared down into the suit and Jack swallowed. The whole thing took all of five seconds, which was long enough for Jack to become totally aroused. He put his head in his hands and fought for control.

Ianto leaned forward and asked, "Are you okay?"

He swallowed hard and then took a long swallow of iced tea. He leaned forward and whispered, "Please do NOT do that again."

"What?"

"The strip tease bit."

At first it looked as though he didn't understand, then he could see a look of comprehension dawn in his eyes, at which point he blushed, a deep burgundy that reached all the way down to his chest and crept under the edge of the suit. Jack followed it with his eyes.

Ianto said, "I'm so sorry."

He laughed, "Oh, please don't apologize. It was utterly wonderful. Just don't ask me to get up for a little while."

Ianto smiled, and blushed again. He cut his hamburger in half, and put half of it on Jack's plate. Then he cut the other half into two sections. "I'll be sick all afternoon if I eat a whole hamburger."

He looked up and said, "And I don't want to be sick because I want to go dancing tonight."

"Maybe we should take a nap this afternoon so you can stay up a little later."

"That might not be a bad idea. I think I've had enough sun."

"Let's see if we can find a place in the shade to crash after lunch. Looks like the kids will be set with Owen and Tosh."

Ianto ate only a quarter of the hamburger. He ate all of the melon slices. Jack felt like a pig eating his hamburger, and the half he had given him.

"You're going to have to do a lot of laps around the promenade deck and/or boogie till dawn to work off that meal." Ianto pointed out.

He shrugged. "It's worth it, though."

They returned the snorkel gear and walked along the beach looking for a place in the shade. All of the chairs were taken. Jack spied a double hammock strung between two palm trees. It was in the shade. He said, "If you don't mind being close, that's an option, or we can go back to the ship. I'm sure there are plenty of places in the shade there. I think everybody on the whole ship is here, so we shouldn't have trouble finding a chair."

Ianto pondered for a minute. "I don't want to leave the beach. Let's try the hammock."

He turned and looked at Jack through narrowed eyes, "Assuming, of course, that you will mind your manners."

"I promise to _try_ to behave."

He plopped down in the middle of the hammock. Once Ianto was balanced, he stretched the netting to one side and swung his legs up. He put his right arm under Ianto's head. Ianto rested his head against Jack's shoulder. He could tell Ianto was fighting back tears.

"You okay?"

Ianto shook his head and said, "Every night of my adult life I slept in Lisa's arms like this."

"You miss her?"

He thought about that longer than Jack expected him to. "Actually, I don't miss her personally very much at all. She was a very difficult person to be with. I don't miss her most of the time. I do miss the physical intimacy, however. That was always very good."

Jack could think of a hundred responses, all of them inappropriate, so he said nothing. He also resisted the urge to put his other arm around him.

He lifted his head and looked into Ianto's eyes, "What will you do when you leave the ship?"

"I have the whole summer off. I am considering moving and finding a house as my apartment is too small for kids. I have money so … where I live does not matter. I have no specific plans. I was locked into a contract clause that meant I could not move to the kid's area so they lost their home but that has been lifted after my superior appealled it on personal grounds wihout me knowing. If I had known I would have kept their house and waited to see. Now ... I don't know. "

He looked up at him, "Enough about me. What about you? What will you do when we leave the ship and you go back to your regular life?"

Jack felt himself wanting to bury his face in his hair and cry. He swallowed hard and said, "Immediately, I will return to work and continue to train special ops in the fine art of being a sniper. The easy part of that is training them to shoot straight. The hard part is training them in the techniques they'll need to stay alive. Long term, I have been informed that I am expected to retire on my 45th birthday, which will occur next month. At that point, I have no earthly idea what in the fuck I will do with myself."

He paused for a long time and then said the words he had held in his heart for years but never dared to speak aloud, "I'm scared, because I can't imagine life without the uniform."

Ianto took his hand and held it tightly, but he said nothing. Jack pulled himself together and smiled into his eyes, "Maybe your story will help. Maybe I could come to like the idea of building a new life, after I think about it for a while, but I don't want to go to an ashram and sit on the ground."

"Where are you going to live?"

"I don't know. I've never owned a house. I've always lived on base housing and saved my money. I suppose I can afford to live about anywhere."

Ianto was quiet for a few minutes then he said, "Let's make a deal."

"What?"

"Let's play Scarlet O'Hara for the next forty eight hours. Let's not think about the future or worry about what may happen. Let's just enjoy ourselves, right here, right now. We'll worry about the future when we get off the ship."

He decided to seize the opportunity. "How much enjoyment do you have in mind for us to have?"

Ianto smiled, "Let's just see what happens!" A puzzled and concerned look flashed across his face.

Jack asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well, first of all, I have to go to the bathroom and, secondly, I'm ready for some ice cream, but I don't know how to get out of this contraption without landing on my arse in the sand again."

"Thank you for the warning. Let me get up first, because if you try to get up first, we'll both fall." Jack laughed. He hopped out of the hammock quickly. Then he leaned over and said, "The easiest and safest way get your uncoordinated self up is, this way."

He picked him up like a child and set him on his feet in front of him.

Ianto laughed and said, "Thanks. I'm going to the bathroom. I'll meet you by the ice cream."

They ate their dessert with tired and grumbly children and then all took a tender back to the ship before the mad rush at the end of the day. Tosh offered to take them all to the theatre for the afternoon, some quiet dark to unwind after all that sun.

As they walked up the stairs from the tender port Ianto asked, "What are you going to do now?"

"I was kind of thinking about a nap. What about you."

"I need to stretch my legs after all that balancing in the hammock. I think I'd like to go for a walk. Then maybe I might splurge on something else I've never done."

"What's that?"

"I've never had a massage. I'd like to have one of those hot stone treatments. Doesn't that sound delicious?" Ianto asked.

"Yes, it is wonderful. I get massages regularly."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have a really good massage therapist who takes good care of my muscles. I'm way too old to crawl around on my elbows and lug big weapons around the way I do, so I have to take extra care, especially of my shoulders and arms." Jack nodded.

"How much do you think a massage on this ship would cost?"

"Too much, but it would be worth it. You should do it. Call the spa from any phone and make an appointment. We can go for a walk for a little while. I recommend that you meditate for at least fifteen or twenty minutes before you go to the spa."

Ianto made the appointment for four o'clock. They strolled around the deck and then walked up the stairs slowly to the spa.

Jack said, "I'm going to go have a beer in the bar. I'll meet you here in half an hour. I'm pretty sure you may need some help, and you will take the elevator down to your room. That's an order."

"Yes, Sir." Ianto winked, "I'll see you in half an hour."


	18. Chapter 18

18

The kids had asked to spend the night in Lucia and Lance's room, the adults quickly sorting out the sleep-over and Jack whispered his appreciation to his ex-wife for clearing the decks even as it was supposed to be her wedding in a few days.

Seems she was noticing things after all. She just smiled and reminded him that she would expect him to take them all soon too.

They sat on the balcony and watched the water churn past for a while. Jack said in an off handed kind of way, "Just out of curiosity, how do you feel about guns?"

"Oh, I love to shoot! You will probably be surprised to learn that I am a very good shot." Ianto replied.

He sat up and looked at him. "That is surprising! I half expected you to launch into an anti-gun tirade."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm all for the very strictest gun control. I personally do not own any guns. I use my instructors' guns. I think everybody should know how to shoot. Kind of like everybody should know CPR and the Heimlich manoeuvre in case of an emergency. I think everybody should know self-defence, including self defence with weapons."

Jack bonked himself on the head, "That's what it is about you that has been driving me crazy! Oh. My. God. I have been wracking my brain for two days trying to figure out what it is about the way you move and the power you exude. You're into martial arts, aren't you?"

Ianto laughed, "Oh, yeah. Big time! A lot of the guys in the office were into karate and jujitsu. Jujitsu was Lisa's only hobby. I had taken ballet as a kid, and initially I loved the body movement and control of martial arts. I started with tai chi and karate. Later, I got into the self-defence and combat stuff. I have kept up with it. My favourite thing is swords and fighting sticks. But I can shoot guns, too."

"Hand guns?"

"Pistols, rifles, automatic weapons. One of my shooting instructors knew this dude who was some kind of a mercenary. He owned a virtual arsenal of illegal military weapons. He trained people to be mercenaries at a place out in the desert in Arizona. I spent a couple of weeks there once, shooting some serious artillery."

Jack pulled him close. "Call me when you're ready to go to the gym. I brought exercise clothes with me."

"Good." Ianto nuzzled against him and murmured, "Good-night, Captain."

"Good-night." He pulled him, close and kissed the top of his head.

"Stay"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

They had gone into Ianto's room and used the freshly made bed, Ianto's' soft breathy cries and stamina matching Jack's enthusiasm and for the first time in a long time both men let go and cried out with their release.

Ianto laid his hand on Jack's flat abdomen and fell asleep instantly. Jack lay listening to his breathing for a long time. He was rocked to his very soul, and only part of that was because of the great sex. For days, he had planned to have sex with him. He reckoned they'd have a couple of days to enjoy some fun in the sack, and then never see each other again. Now he wasn't so sure that was what he wanted.

This man was not only lovely and fit and completely uninhibited in bed, he was a PhD and a martial arts expert.

The woman Jack had dated since Lucia, who was still his regular sex partner, was very sexy and uninhibited. Sometimes she got a little wild even for Jack. She was a nice lady, but she wasn't very smart and she hated the fact that he was a superior officer, her own rank in Heddlu being a beat cop. Besides, her other on-again, off-again boyfriend was a nice man. Rhys deserved better. She was not someone with whom he was likely to form a primary relationship.

Ianto was smart, sexy and he was the grandson of a military officer, he had a 360-degree understanding of a company man. What was more, he was also into martial arts and weaponry, so he knew from experience the thrill of that kind of activity, even if he had never been in actual combat. He had never met a man he could talk to, have sex with and who would understand his commitment to the Special Forces lifestyle. What was more, he lived a virtually Spartan military life-style, just as he did.

Jack wasn't so sure he would be willing to let him go at the end of the cruise. But, he was pretty sure he did not see what was going on as a relationship with any long-term potential, not if Ianto was thinking of moving away. Gods, everyone is moving away.

He glanced at the clock and decided he'd better leave that worry for another day. Four o'clock came early. He buried his face in Ianto's hair. The last thing he noticed before he fell asleep was that Ianto smelled like the jasmine body wash they had used in the shower.

.

.

.

.

OK so I will mke you a deal, ueah? I will double post this one as I have completed it already OK? BUT when I start posting part 2 it will be singles and no arguments. I think I have spoilt you!


	19. Chapter 19

19

About three-thirty in the morning someone pounded on the door and yelled for them to get up.

Jack and Ianto both jumped out of bed, instantly alert. Jack answered the door, still nude. Ianto stood behind him, equally nude. The room steward said, "There is an emergency. You are asked to please go to the atrium area on Deck 6 urgently."

He had a clip board in his hand. He made a check on the paper and then asked Jack, "What is your room number, sir?"

Jack told him it was this one, the children were in another one overnight though. He made notation on the clip board and then said, "Please to hurry."

Jack said, "What happened?"

"They will tell you when you arrive on Deck 6. Hurry!"

They dressed in their exercise clothes and ran up the stairs to the lounge area. Passengers were crammed into every square inch of the room and more people were arriving by the minute. Officers stood around the perimeter of the room urging people to sit down quietly and squeeze in. Jack looked at Ianto.

Ianto mouthed, "Hijack." He nodded. They sidled along the wall until they were next to one of the senior officers. Jack whispered, "I'm an Ex-United States Marine with special ops training currently in the Welsh Heddlu's Special Forces Division. The gentleman with me here is heavy into martial arts and weaponry. I'm guessing you may be in need of assistance at some point. Count us in."

The officer turned slightly to look at them and whispered, "The ship has been hijacked. We believe the hijackers have been hiding among the crew."

"Where are they?"

"Some of them are on the bridge with the captain and engineer. They have told us the ship is rigged with explosives. They say they will blow it up. We think some of them are still hiding among the crew."

"What are their demands?"

"I don't know."

"Do you have any weapons on board."

"Yes. We have some hand guns in a locked cabinet in the captains' office."

"Who has the key?"

"The captain and the first officer."

"Where is the first officer?"

"I believe he is dead. His body is in his office."

"The key would be on his body?"

"I hope so."

The officer leaned forward slightly and let Jack and Ianto slip out the door behind him. They found themselves in an interior hallway, with doors on either side. He thought this must be the office suite. They moved noiselessly down the hall opening doors carefully. The first two offices were empty. The third one contained the body of the Cruise Director. The next office also contained the body of an officer. Jack motioned Ianto inside. He stood guard at the door. Ianto rifled through the officer's pockets and found a key ring. He moved behind Jack and slipped the key ring into his hand.

They continued down the hall. The Captain's office was at the far end of the hall. They found the gun cabinet and Jack fumbled through the keys until he found one that worked. They each selected two hand guns and several clips of ammo. Neither of them had any pockets. There were holsters in the cabinet. They each took a holster. Jack felt a little ridiculous in exercise attire with a holster. Ianto chuckled. "You look right sexy there, Pardner."

"Shut up." Jack grinned back.

Ianto immediately got serious and said, "Okay. The kids will stay with the others, they know to stay down and quiet in a time of tension, at least their father taught them that. Now what?"

Jack squatted down as though planning to map out their next moves on the carpet. Ianto joined him on the floor. "We're probably okay here for now. Let's think."

Ianto got up and went to the closet. "You're about the same size as the Captain. Maybe you could put on his uniform. That will at least hide your weapons."

They didn't find a whole uniform but they found a pair of pants and a dinner jacket. The captain's pants were a little short for Jack, but otherwise the clothes fit and covered his weapons. Ianto said, "You think I could return to my room and get dressed in clothes?"

"Probably not. I'd bet they're patrolling the floors."

"Are there any other officers who might have an office on this floor."

"Let's look."

They found a large man's dress shirt which he put it on over his exercise tights. It looked like something someone might throw on when dragged out of bed in the middle of the night. They returned to the atrium and entered behind the officer. Jack whispered, "The cabinet is now unlocked. We each helped ourselves to two pistols."

The officer nodded and whispered, "Would you stand here? I'll be back shortly."

Jack's military bearing made him believable as a ship's officer and the dinner jacket was white, resembling the other officers' uniforms. The passengers were all so worked up it didn't appear anyone noticed the switch. Jack didn't see anyone dressed as a crew member in the room. Ianto sat down on the floor at his feet and made like the other passengers, only without all the crying and hysterics.

Ianto leaned back against Jack legs and he could feel that Ianto was tense, but when he let his hand rest on Ianto's neck to feel the pulse his heart was beating more or less normally.

He seemed calm.

Calculating.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Jack noticed that one-by-one the officers who stood guard around the room seemed to tense up and then relax. He watched carefully and noticed that someone entered behind an officer across the room. He reached his hand behind his back and then slid it into his pocket. They were being armed.

After each officer took the weapon, he looked at Jack for a few seconds to let him know they knew who he was. Each time, he looked down at man sitting in front of him and then back at the officer, raising his eyebrow, and hoping they would understand he was armed as well.

The officer returned with a bulge under his jacket. Jack joined Ianto on the floor. His eyes searched the room for others who might be helpful. He saw two people doing the same thing. He met eyes with one of them. The guy looked at him and mouthed, "Police." Jack nodded and kept searching. He found another guy and met his gaze. Jack raised his eyebrows. The guy mouthed, "Army." Everyone else was cowering on the floor, quaking and crying.

He glanced at Ianto. He was sweeping the room the same way he had. Ianto lowered his gaze and looked at the floor. He whispered, "There's a guy over by the bar. He is in an officer's uniform, but I recognize him one of the crew who works in the dining room. I think he is searching the crowd for people like us."

Jack lowered his head and slumped forward. Ianto put his head on his shoulder and he put his arm around him.

The place was crammed with people. It was getting hot. The smell of fear was sour and pervasive. Ianto had not seen the kids and assumed those with small children were being placed in another part … hopefully considered protected.

As more people crowded in, the smells of urine and vomit were added. Jack and Ianto did not move or make eye contact with anyone. After a while several people entered with the captain in front. There were six hijackers in that group, all of them armed. Two held their weapons pointed at the captain's head. The other four waved their guns around the room. Passengers started screaming and crying. One of the hijackers said something to the captain. He raised his arms and appealed for quiet. With great difficulty the crowd was silenced except for the sounds of a couple of whimpering women.

The captain said, "Please, remain calm. The ship has been taken over by a group of people who wish to have a public platform. They have asked for press coverage. We believe that the press will arrive shortly. In the meantime, please remain seated here. Do not try to go back to your rooms. Remain seated and be calm. The crew will bring in water shortly. The young families are safe and will not be harmed, the children are watching movies in the theatre complex and do not know this is happening. They have assured me that they will not harm them."

One of the hijackers motioned the captain back out the door. The other five remained in the room. They told the passengers to be quiet. Jack put his hand in the pocket of the jacket and discovered a cell phone. To Jack's delight, the phone had Internet access. He clicked it on and prayed it was not password protected. It was not, which made him wonder about the captain's judgment, but he was grateful. He logged on to his work email remotely and sent a May Day message to his old commanding officer, advising of his location and the urgent need for military assistance. He typed in the phone number and requested confirmation of receipt by text message.

Ianto watched him, reading the message over his arm as he typed. After he hit "send" he gave him a raised thumb.

He took it between his thumb and index finger and wiggled it.

Ianto leaned in and kissed him as he whispered "For luck."

After a while a man came into the room, wearing the uniform of one of the wine stewards. He carried a gun. He said something to one of the hijackers covering the room. They instructed the passengers to get up slowly a few at a time. They were to go outside on the decks. Ianto leaned against Jack and whispered, "They're going to start shooting passengers, aren't they."

"That would be my guess."

The officer standing behind them gently nudged Jack with his shoe. He indicated with his finger they should crawl out behind him into the interior hallway. They waited until a group of people were ordered to get up, including some very noisy teenagers and a disabled old lady who needed assistance getting up off the floor. That distracted the hijackers enough to give Jack and Ianto the cover they needed to get out of the room. Once they were in the hall, they didn't know where to go. So they waited. A minute later, an officer crept around the corner. He motioned for them to follow him, and led them to an interior stairwell, with a sign indicating it was for crew only.

The cell phone vibrated in Jack's pocket. He took it out, glanced at the text message screen, and said to the officer, "The Coast Guard and Navy are on the way."

"How did you get word out?"

"I found a cell phone in the captain's jacket pocket. I didn't think he'd mind if I used it to send out a SOS."

"Holy Shit, how long?"

"Too long if they start shooting people" Ianto replied softly "Come on Captain, let's roll."


	21. Chapter 21

21

Ianto asked, "Where are we going?"

"The hijackers say they have planted bombs on the ship. I and a few other officers who have managed to get away are looking for them." the man answered.

Jack said, "They're taking the passengers outside on the decks. My guess is they are going to start shooting a few at a time. Do you have any guns on board bigger than these pistols?"

"Yes. There are four high powered rifles on each of the life boats."

Ianto said, "Ideally, it would be better if we could get off the ship in order to line up some shots."

Jack thought that sounded like a good idea. He looked at the officer. "Any chance of dropping a life boat?"

An American dressed as a crew member appeared in the doorway and said, "The first officer told me to tell you they are moving passengers to the outside by the railings on Decks Eleven and Six."

Jack asked, "All the way around the ship?"

"On the port side. There aren't enough hijackers to guard all the way around."

Ianto asked, "How many are there?"

"The officers are not sure, maybe a dozen or so. There could be more. They were among the crew. I think you can trust all officers. Be careful of crew."

"Including you?" Jack asked with his eyebrows raised.

"No, sir. I'm not a crew member. I'm a fire-fighter. I borrowed this jacket from my room steward when he came to wake us."

"Do the officers know about us?"

"Yes, sir. They don't know who you are but they know that you figured out how to get the guns and that you must be military."

"Are you armed?"

"No, sir."

Ianto handed him one of his weapons and a couple of clips of ammo. Jack said to the officer, "Can you drop a lifeboat on the starboard side, someplace in the vicinity of the tender port?"

He gave Jack a sceptical look, shrugged and said, "I can try."

Jack asked, "Where's the key to the gun box on the lifeboat?"

"Under the life jacket box by the steering console."

"If we keep going down these stairs can we get to the tender port?"

"Yes. Go all the way down and then forward. There's a catwalk."

Ianto asked, "Will we be able to start the motor?"

"Lifeboat motors are never locked and they are always fuelled and ready. Just flip the switch and go."

Jack said, "Don't forget, I have the captain's cell phone. Do you know the number?"

"Yes."

"Send me a text message to let me know when you drop the boat."

The officer said, "Okay," and started up the stairs toward the lifeboat deck. Jack and Ianto headed down the stairs. The fire-fighter asked them if they wanted him to go

with them. Ianto asked, "Can you shoot a rifle?"

"No."

Jack asked, "Can you drive a boat?"

"No."

"Then go with the people looking for bombs. That's more up a fire-fighter's alley. You'd be no help to us buddy." Jack took off down the stairs, sliding down the railings like a sailor. Ianto followed, getting the hang of ths man's style. The fire-fighter joined the other officers who descended the stairs at a slower pace, sweeping the interior of the ship with flashlights looking for explosives.

Jack and Ianto arrived at the tender port and managed to get it open far enough to slip through. The cell phone vibrated. It was a voice call. The officer said, "I'm lowering the boat. It is calm enough you should be able to jump onto it from the tender port."

At that moment they saw the bottom of the boat pass in front of them. They waited until it was a few feet below them. It slowed but did not stop. Jack jumped onto the top of the vessel and Ianto followed. They both landed on the balls of their feet, knees flexed and their fingers grazing the surface in case they needed to catch their balance. As the boat settled in the water, they flipped the hatch and dropped into the boat. Jack started the engine while Ianto went after the rifles.

Ianto pointed out, "These are good. High powered. 'Scopes. Lots of ammo."

Jack asked, "Can you drive a boat?"

"No. I've never been on a boat before this trip."

"Okay. That means you're in charge of shooting."

"Shooting, I can do."

"Have you ever shot at a person."

Ianto looked at him and said, "I never needed to shoot a person before now, but my training is sufficient that I believe I can do it."

"Okay. Get yourself situated."

He swung the boat away from the ship and started to arc around the front of the ship. He sent a text message and tapped in the phone number. A few seconds later, the phone vibrated. He picked it up and said, "Captain Jack Harkness, Ex-USMC, we've got a bit of a situation here."

The voice on the other end of the phone laughed and identified himself as the commander of a Coast Guard vessel, "We just had a call from the Commandant at Flat Holm Island. He told me you were on that ship and that he figured you'd manage to get yourself armed and ready to help. Have you?"

"Yes, sir. I am armed and am sort of in command of a life boat right now. The hijackers are herding the passengers out onto the decks. Presumably they're about to start killing people. My friend here and I propose to shoot at least some of the hijackers."

"Who's your friend?"

Jack laughed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, sir. Let's just say it's a fellow passenger who can shoot a rifle. How far away are you?"

"We're close but the hijackers have threatened to blow up the ship altogether if we don't stay back. We're just beyond the horizon from you, but we don't dare move closer. The Navy's sending in a sub, but it may take it a while to get there. Hold on a minute. The Marine Corps and the Navy want to join the call." After some clicking and dialling tones, the Coast Guard came back on the line and introduced a Navy officer on a submarine and a Marine officer.

The Marine said, "Jesus Christ, Jack, can't you even go on vacation without getting into combat."

"Evidently not, Sir." Jack smiled as he recognised a good man he had once served with.

"What's your situation?"

"Hijackers have taken over the ship. They supposedly have planted bombs. They are armed with simple rifles. We don't know how many there are. They were masquerading as crew. There could be a slew of them."

"You have weapons?"

"I have two hand guns and four high powered rifles. I also have a partner who says he knows how to shoot the rifles. I'm driving the boat."

"What boat?"

"A life boat."

The Naval officer laughed, "Leave it to a Marine to figure out how to steal a fucking lifeboat in the middle of an emergency."

Jack said, "Special ops training taught me to utilize whatever resources may be available. I'm simply doing the necessary."

"Excuse me, Captain Harkness, did you mention that your shooter is civilian?"

"Yes, Sir. Unfortunately, he doesn't know how to drive a boat, so I'm going to have to take his word that he can shoot."

"Is he military?"

"Ah, no, Sir but he has had training in another field. I think we don't have time to get into that. How long do you think it will be before the sub gets here?"

"Maybe half an hour. They're bringing a bomb team complete with dogs."

"Tell them to enter through the tender port on the starboard side. The hijackers have the passengers outside on the port side."

Ianto yelled, "I just heard two gunshots and now screaming."


	22. Chapter 22

22

Jack said, "We have to go. Get that sub here as fast as you can. We'll try to hold them off as long as we can, but we only have four rifles and I don't know how I'm going to shoot and manoeuvre the boat at the same time."

"Do you have a radio?"

"Yeah, but I didn't turn it on because the leaders of the hijackers are on the bridge with the captain. I didn't want them to know my position."

"Turn the radio on. They're going to know your position in a minute anyway. Even you can't drive, shoot and talk on the phone."

Jack flipped on the radio and could hear all kinds of chatter. The hijackers on the bridge were yelling at somebody on the radio in a language he didn't understand. He could tell the Navy, Marines and Coast Guard had open channels as well, but they were remaining quiet. He moved the life boat around the front of the ship, keeping close. The hijackers wouldn't be able to see it because it was under the overhang of the ship, but at the same time Ianto couldn't line up a shot until he pulled out into open water.

Ianto had taken off the big shirt and was loading the rifles. He noticed Ianto moved with precision and obviously knew what he was doing. He set up a sniper's nest on the roof of the vessel just aft of the navigation console. He came inside and handed Jack one rifle. "I don't know how the hell you may manage it, but in case you can drive and shoot at the same time, here you go. I'll be totally exposed up there if you turn away from the ship, but I think I'll be able to get good shots and be protected if you keep the nose pointed directly at the ship."

"I think I can do that. If I have to turn around, is there something you can crawl under?"

"Yeah. Just give me a heads-up so I can take cover."

Ianto turned to go. Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him close. "We are on our own for at least twenty minutes, maybe longer. The Navy is sending in a sub with a bomb squad. Once they find the explosives, the Navy and Coast Guard will move in. The kids are safe … we need to just keep them busy so they don't think of other options."

"I understand. We just need to pin them down for a while. Right?"

"Wrong. We need to shoot them. Every person you see on that deck with a weapon in his hands is your target. Shoot to kill." He took Ianto's face in his hand, "Do not worry about it if you accidentally hit a passenger. You cannot let yourself be rattled. Do you understand?"

Ianto laughed up into his face, "How much oriental martial arts have you studied?"

"Not much, I admit. I'm a sniper, not a hand-to-hand combat guy."

"I have studied every kind of martial arts method imaginable for almost my entire thirty years and I've practiced yoga and breath control my whole life. My focus will amaze you. I have to admit, I'd rather fight hand to hand, but I can shoot straight when I have to, regardless of the target. What's your plan?"

"I'm going to pull out in the open water and make a general announcement over the radio that they are to throw their weapons overboard. If they do not disarm we will shoot them. I will count to five, and then you will start shooting. Even if you can't line up a kill shot. Fire at something. I'll try to help if I can."

"Can you drop the anchor?"

"I don't dare risk that, although the seas are so calm I may be able to let her drift and squeeze off a few shots. Are you ready?"

Ianto nodded. Then he looked up at him and said, "I promise not to take any unnecessary chances. I want you to do the same. Got that?"

"Got it." Jack kissed him tenderly and then took a deep breath.

Ianto crawled out the hatch and hunkered down in his nest only a few feet behind him, but outside where he was exposed. Just before he pulled the lifeboat out into view of the vessel Jack took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He glanced at Ianto through a port hole.

He looked alert but relaxed. He wanted some of that.

Time to boogie.


	23. Chapter 23

23

Ianto settled himself into his sniper's nest wishing he had kissed him with more force. He shook that thought from his head. This was serious, and all he could think about was how incredibly sexy he found Jack, especially after he flipped into command mode. He took a few deep cleansing breaths and refocused his thoughts on the terrorists who were preparing to murder innocent passengers on the cruise ship. His children. His job was to focus damn it. He closed his eyes and filled himself with rage and hate. His instructors had taught him well, he'd always hoped he would never have to use the combat skills he had learned. This was an emergency and he was confident he was up to it.

He wondered if any of the guys he trained with would believe this, assuming he lived to tell the story. About that time he saw the news helicopter. He shouted, "Jack, tell that news bird to get back."

He flipped on the loudspeaker and said, "This is Lifeboat #6 to the news chopper. Get the hell out of here. Now!"

The news helicopter kept advancing toward the ship. Jack repeated, "I said, get the fuck back. You are endangering lives, including your own."

Ianto stood up and aimed at the news chopper with his rifle. He sensed danger to his right, and swung the rifle toward the ship, shooting one of the hijackers who was aiming at him. His body fell, end over end, into the ocean.

Jack shouted, "Good shot, Baby!"

"Don't ever call me me Baby, goddammit!"

The news chopper backed off a bit, but Ianto could tell the cameras were still rolling. Ianto shot another one of the hijackers on the top deck. Jack let the vessel drift for a minute and leaned out the window, fired two shots, killing two hijackers on Deck Six.

Ianto screamed, "Jack, get down!"

He hit the deck as Ianto stood up and shot a man dressed as a crew member standing in the tender port only a few yards from their position, with a rifle aimed at

Jack.

Gunshots rang out on the top deck and the hijackers tossed several dead passengers into the water from the Lido. That was the opening Ianto needed. He stood up and started picking off the hijackers on the top deck. He killed two and thought he winged another one. Somehow miraculously he had not hit any passengers.

The remaining hijackers got wise. They pushed the passengers in front of them. Ianto couldn't see who was armed. The hijackers started shooting passengers from behind, and ordering other passengers to throw the bodies overboard. The captain came on the radio and asked the lifeboat to pull back.

Jack ducked back under the cover of the ship's overhang and moved the vessel back to the starboard side, near the tender port. Ianto dropped through the hatch and joined him by the navigation console. He switched the radio to a military channel and asked if anyone had orders for him. The commander of the submarine said, "We'll be there in a few minutes. Hold your position and stay out of sight, unless there is some reason to do otherwise."

"Roger, that. I'm switching back to the ship's frequency."

"Okay. If we have a private message, we'll call you or text you. How much charge do you have on the cell phone?"

"It's fully charged."

"Sit tight."

Ianto rummaged around in the vessel and found a cooler that contained bottled water. There was no ice. He tried to keep his mind off the kids, comforting himself with the fact only adults were being shot. Gods, he hoped Owen and Tosh were OK too. He explored further and discovered a bathroom. He grinned, "Thank goodness. I thought I was going to have to jump in the water to relieve myself."

Jack held the vessel steady. When he came out, Jack said, "You think you could keep from crashing into the ship while I take a leak too?"

"I'll try. Tell me what to do."

Jack showed him the controls and told him to basically do as little as possible and try to say under the ledge but not too close to the ship. He chuckled, "No pressure or anything, but, please, pee fast!"

He held the craft in more or less the same position until he came out of the head. He took the wheel and noticed him staring off into space. He asked Ianto what was wrong. He turned and looked up into his face, his eyes peering into his soul. "I'm afraid this is a bad situation. Very bad."

He pulled Ianto toward him and he slid up into his lap. They held onto each other without saying anything until they felt a vibration coming from under the vessel.

Ianto looked startled.

Jack guessed "The sub."


	24. Chapter 24

24

A few minutes later the sub rose slowly, barely breaking the surface of the water. Jack pulled the lifeboat back to allow the sub to get close to the ship. He saw someone moving inside the opening of the tender port and raised his rifle. A ship's officer stepped into the light and held out his empty hands.

Jack put down the rifle and waved. The guy gave him a thumbs up.

Jack switched to the military channel, and asked the sub if they wanted him to create a diversion.

They told him no. He was to stay put. He asked if there was anyone on the sub who could drive the lifeboat so he could increase their firepower. The radio operator said there probably was he'd check and get back to them.

About that time the forward hatch on the sub flipped open and two Navy SEALS hopped out. They threw ropes with hooks on the end to the officer in the doorway. He hooked the ropes to the top of the port. The SEALS pulled the ropes taught. One of them stuck his head over the open hatch and said something. A few minutes later, a team of ten men dressed in white haz-mat suits filed out of the hatch and started climbing like ants up the rope and into the ship.

After that, another team of eight men wearing all black entered the ship.

Ianto said, "I'm assuming that first group was the bomb squad. What was the second?"

"Probably an infiltration team of SEALS. They'll try to take back the ship from the inside."

An officer appeared at the hatch and stood half in and half out of the sub. "I'm Captain Alderson. You must be Captain Harkness."

"Yep. You're a sight for sore eyes even if you are the Navy."

Alderson laughed and said, "The Marines were ready to mount an expeditionary force and come in with bombers. They get seriously pissed off when one of their own is in danger. But, we were closer."

"That's funny. The Marine Corps has been trying to get rid of me for years on account of my air force start to things. The wings scare them. You'd think they'd consider this an opportunity to get me off the payroll."

Alderson didn't laugh. "We've got a bomb squad in there looking for explosives. We've got SEAL sharp-shooters who will try to sneak up and take out terrorists. We could use you to create a diversion with the lifeboat."

Jack said, "I've got four rifles and plenty of ammo. I need somebody who can drive the boat, and maybe another shooter if you can spare one."

The captain shook his head, "All the sharp-shooters are inside the cruise ship, but I can send up someone to operate the vessel. You think you and," he looked at Ianto and raised his eyebrows in surprise, "the gentleman can handle the shooting."

"I guess we'll have to."

"You want some automatic weapons?"

Jack shook his head, "No. I think regular rifles would be better. I'm afraid we're going to shoot passengers by mistake. An automatic weapon would increase that danger."

"I guess you're right."

"When do you want us to move?"

"Our guys will signal when they have positioned themselves outside the bridge."

"Okay. Let me know."

"I'll send somebody over in a few minutes. You need anything? Food? Water?"

Jack looked at Ianto and raised his eyebrows. he shook his head. He said, "No. We're good."

The captain started to go, but then turned and asked, "Sir, what's your name?"

"Ianto Jones."

He nodded. "There's a hospital ship waiting just on the other side of the horizon. They are waiting for the signal to pull in closer to help wounded passengers and crew."

The captain disappeared into the sub. Jack was sitting in the pilot's seat, which was about as high as a bar stool. He pulled Ianto close, holding him between his legs. He ran his hands slowly from the bottom of his buttocks up his back, checking the tension in his shoulders. Ianto was tense, but not too much. Thinking of the kids no doubt, as was he. He kneaded Ianto's shoulders a minute more to relieve his tension than his. Then he ran his hands lightly over his shoulders and down across his chest and abdomen, ending up with his hands on his hips.

"What was that for?"

"To help me relax. To let you know that you're beautiful. To let you know what I wish we were doing instead of this." Then he pulled Ianto to him and kissed him hard on the mouth, the kind of kiss that he knew would leave lips bruised and teeth sore, but he returned it with matching force. The kiss lasted until they heard the hatch start to open. At that point they separated, and Ianto wiped his mouth and smoothed his hair.

He tasted blood. He had a tooth in front that protruded slightly on one edge.

Rough kissing inevitably ended up cutting the inside of his lip. Jack looked at him with a confused expression, licking his lips. Ianto whispered, "It's blood. I've got a rough tooth in the front. I got carried away and forgot about it. It cut my lip."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's happened before." he chuckled, "But not for a _very _long time."

"Nice to know" Jack snorted.


	25. Chapter 25

25

A young sailor jumped from the top of the sub to the lifeboat an dropped through the hatch into the vessel. "Carl Peters. Seaman 1st Class. Pleased to meet you, Captain Harkness. Sir."

Jack saluted. Ianto held out his hand, "Ianto."

Jack left Peters at the controls, and followed Ianto to the gun cabinet where they took out more ammunition, since there would be two of them shooting.

The captain's phone rang and Jack flipped it up to his ear. "Captain Alderson here. Here's what we want you to do. If you can get clean shots at any of the hijackers, by all means take them out. If you can't – which is likely, because as we understand it, they are using passengers as shields – shoot at anything you can. The side of the vessel. Up in the air. Over the heads of the passengers but close enough to be scary. Make a lot of noise. Waste as many bullets as you have to."

"How will we know when to stop?"

"Hopefully our guys will take back the ship and blow the all clear whistle."

"Did they find explosives?"

"Yeah. Lots. They are working on disarming them now."

"So in other words, we keep firing until the whistle blows or the ship goes 'boom'."

"That's about the size of it."

"Are the children safe?" Ianto couldn't help but ask.

"Affirmative, they seem to be held in a lower deck, they are safe for now"

They rang off. Jack said to the sailor, "I'm going up top to familiarize myself with the guns. You okay here?"

"Yeah. I want to play with the controls. Where are you set up?"

Ianto said, "I set up just aft of the pilot console. That gives us cover if you're facing the ship, but if you have to turn around, there's a kind of lip in the roof that we could duck into. We can also keep the spare rifles there."

Jack said, "Good work. Let's get set."

Ianto climbed through the hatch in the roof with a small boost from Jack. He raised himself through the hatch, hanging up for a second because his shoulders were too broad. He had to twist out. Ianto laughed, "That was a rather graphic reminder of childbirth."

Jack grinned back, "right soldier. Ideas?"

"Okay. There are windows and a bunch of antennas up there. I could shoot out the windows in the buffet and the gym, plus I could probably knock over some stuff if I shoot at some of the antennas and electrical equipment. That might make some noise and maybe, if we're lucky, some sparks. We might have to get pretty far out from the ship to allow me to line up those shots, though."

"I like your thinking. I also like the fact that you are going to let me take Deck 6."

"That's the most likely place where passengers will get killed. You're the sharp-shooter and the soldier. It makes sense. I'm just going to shoot wildly at the top to try to pin them down and make as much noise and chaos as possible."

He grinned and chucked him under the chin, "That's my manl!"

Ianto chuckled. Then a more serious look passed over his face. he looked up at him and said, "Really?"

He thought about it for a second and nodded slowly, "Yeah. I think, really."

Ianto leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, "Then, perhaps, after we finish making things go boom and wrecking havoc here, we should consider making some plans for picking up where we left off last night."

"That sounds like a plan. Since I'm soon to be retired and essentially homeless, I reckon we will have all the time in the world."

"Yes, but we both have a lot of lonely time to make up for. We can't waste a nanosecond." Ianto leaned against him and tried to maintain his edge. It was so hard not to relax into his arms and feel safe and cared for. With difficulty Ianto moved away from him. They locked eyes for a second and then they let go of one another and each turned inward to prepare for whatever might happen next.

.

.

.

.

.

Seaman Peters yelled, "Heads up, folks. We're going to move out in 30 seconds."

Jack and Ianto crouched low in a groove on the roof between the wall behind the pilot's console and the aft of the removable roof.

Peters gunned the engine and headed out from under the ship's overhang.

Approximately fifty yards from the ship he flipped the boat around to face the ship directly. Jack and Ianto rose simultaneously from behind the console and opened fire.

Jack noticed that Ianto seized an opportunity right away. There were two hijackers visible on the top deck, waving guns and yelling at the passengers. Ianto picked them both off with two kill shots.

Jack yelled, "I think you're as good a shot as me."

"Maybe someday we should go to a shooting range and see who's the top dog."

"I'm there."

There were no terrorists visible on the promenade deck, but Jack knew they were there due to the passengers who were falling on the deck and then being tossed over the railing. Sharks were beginning to swarm in the water where the bodies had fallen. He shuddered.

Then he gritted his teeth, raised his weapon and commenced – carefully and methodically – to shoot out windows, starting wherever he saw a passenger fall. It worked. When the windows shattered, the passengers fell to the ground and the hijackers stood up to shoot back at him. He thought he only wounded the first two. The third one dropped instantly with a chest wound Jack thought was probably mortal.

Ianto was shooting over the heads of the people on the Lido deck, trying to pin the passengers down on the deck, hoping the hijackers would come to the railing. One did. He shot him as he raised his weapon to shoot. His gun flew over the side and tumbled end over end into the ocean. His body fell backwards.

He waited, searching for another target. Jack yelled, "Make some noise."

he scanned the top deck and then started shooting at the array of antennas, wires and telecommunications equipment that were everywhere at the apex of the ship. Antennas tumbled, wires fell, and sparks flew like Fourth of July fireworks all over the top deck.

Ianto laughed and yelled, "Whooaaa!'"

Jack said, "Talk about shock and awe! Break some glass. It's fun."

He proceeded to alternately take out windows on the promenade deck as well as windows on the deck above, which made showers of glass fall from above. At some point he remembered that the doors to the promenade deck were teak.

The passengers and, presumably the terrorists, tended to be congregated near the doors. Every few minutes, he unloaded on one of the three sets of doors, shattering them, and making a lot of noise in the process. A few more hijackers showed themselves. He didn't think he killed them all, but he disabled them. Ianto shot a couple more people with rifles on the top deck.

Ianto yelled, "How the hell many of them are there?"

"I don't know, but there are hundreds of crew members. Hey, I need to reload. Take a crack at those doors. It's kind of fun. Makes big noise and splinters."

He ducked down and Ianto fired off a few rounds at the doors on Deck Six. Then he lifted his weapon and shot a large antenna at the top of the ship. A hail of green sparks sprayed the deck, then the antenna fell and knocked down two more pieces of equipment that made more sparks, one of which exploded.

Now we are cooking with gasoline!


	26. Chapter 26

26

Jack stood up, "We're not supposed to blow up the god-damned ship."

"Sorry. That was an accident." It was effective, though. It created a stir among the people on the Lido Deck. A couple of new hijackers showed themselves, trying to herd the passengers together. Ianto killed one of them and wounded the other one.

After Jack reloaded, Ianto ducked to reload his weapon. Jack managed to get a shot at the doors to the buffet, they were double sliding doors which he feared might be bullet-proof, but he had the opportunity, so he pumped a flew slugs into the door to see what would happen. The outer door shattered. The force apparently broke the interior door, too, and glass sprayed everywhere. The passengers, many of whom who were congregated in the pool area near the buffet, fell to the deck and tried to crawl away. Four of the hijackers ran to the railing and started firing at the lifeboat.

Jack ducked behind the console, and grabbed Ianto just as he started to stand up.

He said, "There are four of them at the railing. These guys hold the weapons like they know how to use them, unlike some of the others who were just waving them around. You take the two on the right. I'll take the two on the left."

"OK."

They waited until there was a slight pause in the hail of shots raining down on the vessel. Then they stood up together and started shooting. Jack had the sense that Ianto wasn't really aiming, he was spraying the deck with bullets. He took two shots. Both of the hijackers on the left dropped to the deck, and their guns fell into the ocean. Ianto had killed the other two as well. They both paused for a minute waiting for another terrorist to show himself. The passengers on both the Lido and the Promenade decks were all lying on the deck. Presumably the terrorists had all been either disabled or they were lying on the deck to to stay out of the line of fire.

Jack said, "I suppose as long as nobody moves, we can stop shooting."

Ianto said, "Right."

They both held their positions, weapons ready, scanning the ship for signs of anyone with a weapon.

An officer came out on the promenade deck, with a pistol in his hand. Jack and Ianto both pointed their weapons at him. He put the gun in his pocket and held up his hands. They lowered their weapons only slightly. The officer said something to the passengers, and began herding them toward the doors.

Ianto said, "Do we want them to do that?"

"No."

Jack yelled for Seaman Peters to get on the loudspeaker and ask them to leave the passengers outside where they were visible. The officer turned around and looked at them with contempt in his black eyes. "Jack, he's not an officer. All the officers are European. That guy is Oriental-looking like the other hijackers."

"Shoot him."

Ianto did.

Seaman Peters instructed the passengers to stay down on the deck but to remain outside unless instructed otherwise by the Captain of the ship or the U. S. Navy.

Jack said through the porthole, "Coasties won't like that. They're technically in command of this operation."

"Fuck the Coasties."

At that point there was almost total silence, except for the hum of the lifeboat engine. The ship loomed white and silent like a ghost ship. The screaming and shooting aboard had ceased. Bodies floated in the ocean, which was red with blood and boiling with the frenzy of the sharks feeding on the dead. Jack saw no movement anywhere on the ship. He glanced at the door to the tender port, in the hope that one of the SEALS would give him a high sign that they had disarmed the explosives. The door was a gaping black hole.

Ianto fired once at the top deck, then he swung the rifle to his left and fired again. Jack looked up and saw another "officer" fall on the Lido, his rifle clattering across the deck. He turned to congratulate Ianto on the shot and heard a gurgle that stopped his heart. Ianto was still on his feet but he was clasping his chest, which bloomed with a chrysanthemum bloodstain.

He was hit!


	27. Chapter 27

27

Jack yelled through the hatch, "Ianto's shot. It's bad. Get us to the hospital ship, now!"

"Roger that."

The vessel jolted from idle speed to top speed in much less time than Jack would have thought possible. He could hear Peters on the radio advising the Navy commander of their situation and asking the hospital ship to be ready for them.

Jack sat down on the roof of the lifeboat and cradled Ianto in his lap. Murmuring to him. Running his hand across his face. He did not dare to look at his chest. The bubbling blood trickling from his mouth and the pain in his eyes told him more than he wanted to know about his injury.

Amazingly, he was conscious. He looked into his eyes. He was somewhat surprised not to see the terror that typically accompanied such wounds. He saw pain. A lot of it. He also saw the power he had detected from the minute he met him: the psychic and spiritual power to hold himself together, even under the spectre of death. he was holding onto consciousness with every ounce of strength he could muster.

Jack said, "We're taking you to the hospital ship. Hang in there."

Ianto put his hand on his as it caressed his cheek and blew him a kiss. He returned it with a real one, tasting his blood for the second time that day.

Jack heard chopper rotors. Thinking the Navy might have sent a chopper to take him to a hospital on the mainland, he looked up. It wasn't the Navy. It was the news chopper he had chased off before, taking pictures. He picked up his rifle with his right hand and aimed it at the chopper, while still cradling Ianto against his body with his left arm. He yelled at Seaman Peters, "Tell that bird to back off or I'll shoot it down."

Seaman Peters demanded that the news chopper to move back. The Captain of the hospital ship chimed in and demanded all non-military aircraft to vacate the area.

The chopper backed off a bit, but Jack knew the camera crews would just switch to long range lenses. It occurred to him that Ianto's little family might watch him die on national television. As angry as he was at the news camera operator with so little compassion, he could not allow himself to be distracted. He had to focus on Ianto. he was shivering and slipping into shock.

He put both arms around him, held him to his chest and rocked him like a baby. He buried his face in his hair and pleaded with him to keep breathing and hang on until they got him to the hospital ship. Ianto couldn't answer, but Jack could feel Ianto's very bones fighting for life. He tried to impart whatever strength he had to help him, holding him, rocking him and talking to him. It was not really conversation: it was babbling, some of it incoherent, he knew. But he knew he had to keep talking because he believed that he could hear him. He talked about the kids, the thoughts he had about Ianto, his hopes for more after the cruise.

After what seemed like an eternity, the life boat reached the hospital ship. At that moment, the "all clear" whistle blew on the cruise ship. The Navy and Coast Guard vessels leaped forward, racing toward the ship. The hospital ship would move closer, too, once they had Ianto stowed aboard. Peters yelled, "They think it would be easier on him to raise him up to the deck in a basket instead of trying to get him in over a ramp to the tender port."

"I agree. Ask them if they'll drop a line for me."

"There was never a question of anything else."

Peters backed the vessel away from the side of the ship. Three ropes dropped from the top deck. One was a stretcher. One was an empty harness. The third was a harness bearing a sailor (probably a medic) who was steadying the stretcher and who would help Jack get Ianto secured and keep him steady during the ascent.

The sailor dropped to the roof, and said to Jack. "You've done this before, I hope."

"Absolutely."

They worked in silence, moving Ianto's body onto the stretcher and strapping him securely. He was still conscious and did not appear to be afraid, but he was suffering terribly. Jack could barely stand to look at him, but it seemed to comfort him when he made eye contact. Every time he looked at him he was staring at him. He forced himself to meet his gaze as much as he could and still be of help to the medic. As the medic finished checking the clasps, Jack hooked himself into the other harness and leaned over him, holding his hand, "We're going for a little ride. Then the doctors will fix you right up."

Ianto's eyes clouded over. he didn't want him to lie to him. He added, "This will be much smoother than trying to take you through the port and up through the ship."

The medic called, "he's all set. You ready, sir?"

"Yes."

The medic tugged on the line three times. Jack and the medic each held onto the stretcher to keep it from twirling around. Jack managed to reach his hand, and clasped it. He continued to babble, whatever nonsense that came into his head. Ianto continued to stare into his eyes, barely blinking – and grinding his teeth in pain.

A team of nurses and doctors were waiting on the deck. They expertly released him from the basket and transferred him to a gurney. Two sailors helped release Jack from his harness. He went to his side and took his hand again.

Ianto looked back at Jack, and motioned for him to come closer. He leaned close to him. Ianto met his eyes with his own, blazing in pain but somehow defiant and strong. He whispered, "I would have loved you fiercely."

Then and only then did his eyes fill with tears. he closed them slowly, and, at last, retreated into unconsciousness.

The medical team whisked him away. Jack believed that there was nothing they could do to save him.

A sailor walked up to him and said "Mr. Jones is being prepped for surgery. We are positioning the ship closer to the cruise ship. They'll begin the surgery once we stop. We expect to begin taking on wounded passengers shortly. There's a waiting area near the surgical unit if you'd like to wait there. You'll be close by so the doctors can give you an update."

He looked Jack up and down then said, "Are you hurt, Sir?"

For the first time, Jack looked down at himself. He was covered in blood. He wiped his face and found blood there as well. He shook his head, "No. This is all his blood. I'm intact."

The sailor nodded and said, "We have a fresh uniform for you, Sir. The captain says you're welcome to shower and change in his quarters. After that you can either wait with the other survivors or you're invited to the bridge."

"Thank you. I think I'll take you up on the shower."

Jack needed somewhere to cry.


	28. Chapter 28

28

The sailor showed him to the captain's quarters and pointed out a freshly pressed Marine uniform laid out on the bed. It looked just his size. He started to ask. The sailor laughed. "We have a couple of Marine doctors on the ship. One of them called your CO. Turns out you and he are about the same size. He's a captain. The Marines sent proper rank insignia over with a shipment of medical supplies we needed."

When he exited the captain's quarters, he found a sailor waiting to escort him to the bridge. On the way he asked, "Do you know if Mr. Jones is out of surgery yet."

"I believe they are just getting started, sir. They didn't want to risk opening him up while we were moving. Now that we're at anchor, they are going to see what they can do."

Jack looked at the sailor and said softly, "They're wasting their time."

"Doctors feel compelled to make every possible effort to save a life."

Jack shrugged. On the bridge, he greeted the captain briefly, and thanked him for the use of his shower. Captain Johnson waved his hand in a dismissive gesture and shook Jack's hand. "Think nothing of it."

"What's the situation on the cruise ship?"

"The few hijackers that you and Mr. Jones didn't take out – and there were _very _few – surrendered. The SEALs located four different explosive devices. They were able to disarm them all. That was touch and go at least with one of the bombs, evidently, but they managed. The passengers who were not wounded will remain on the ship, which will take them to the agreed pit stop where they will disembark for a chartered plane home."

"Are there enough flights from Santo Domingo to Florida to move all the passengers?"

"The cruise line chartered six jumbos. They are going to shuttle the passengers. It may take most of the day, but they are pulling out all the stops to do it right. The world's eyes are on them and they can't afford to fuck up."

"Especially not after they let something like twenty terrorists with guns and explosives slip through their pre-hiring screenings."

"I'm thinking that may be on their mind. At least I hope it is." Johnson looked Jack up and down, "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No. Not physically. I'm just mentally and emotionally exhausted."

"Feel free to sack out in my quarters. I'm going to be up here for a very long time without a break. I won't have the chance to use it any time soon."

"Thanks. I may take you up on that after while. Right now I'd like go keep his people company."

Johnson nodded, and said, "That one appears to be one hell of a man!"

"You got that right! I wish to God I'd have had a chance to get to know him better."

A few minutes later Jack walked into the vestibule outside the surgical unit. Owen was talking on a cell phone. He poured coffee that he didn't really want, for something to do. A few minutes later Owen ended the call and looked up at him, saying simply, "he's still in surgery. The kids don't know, Alice and Tosh are keeping them busy. Apparently we can't find Lance, he went to do something and … anyway. For now … we are in stasis."

He nodded and sat down next to him.

Owen sighed as he reached over and patted Jack's hand "I'll be honest with you and tell you it does not look good."

They were quiet for a while. Outside Jack could hear noises as hundreds of wounded passengers were being brought onto the ship and moved towards various treatment rooms. Time dragged.

He just wanted it to be over.

Jack took Owen's hand as he realised the man was silently weeping. He said, "He meditates every morning. I watched him when he thought I was sleeping. He was so still it was as though he was not breathing at all. It actually scared me."

"You can do that when you are highly experienced in meditation. You literally slow down your heart and your breathing becomes very slow, too. It feels wonderful."

He needed to get up and walk around, "You want some coffee or food?"

"I don't drink coffee except for Ianto's special brews, but I'd love a bottle of water and maybe some fruit if you can find any."

He walked out to the nurse's station and asked if they could order up some fruit and water. She smiled, "Yes, Sir. You want anything else?"

He asked for coffee and a turkey sandwich. He wasn't hungry, but he knew he needed to eat something.

When he returned to the waiting room, he tried not to disturb Owen who was in conversation on the phone with Tosh, returning to his chair, closing his eyes and wishing that he might be able to sleep for a few minutes. Someone brought the food. They each ate a few bites and then pushed the tray away.

After that, they merely waited in the wordless, fearful and morbid silence that envelops hospital waiting rooms everywhere.

Owen said after a while "Still no Lance."

Jack started to feel a bit weird about that.


	29. Chapter 29

29

Eventually, the surgeon came out of the O. R. He was still in his scrubs, covered in blood. Jack knew Ianto had to be dead if he lost that much more blood.

The surgeon smiled at Owen. "Doctor Harper That is one strong man in there. I do not have any earthly idea how he did it, but he survived the surgery. We removed all the shell fragments." He sighed and said, "I'll be honest and tell you, he nearly bled out. We finally got the bleeding stopped and the transfusions are now starting to restore him to a normal blood level. We have done all we can do medically. We'll keep him clean and give him medication for pain, but now it's all up to him."

He shook his head in what looked like wonderment, "I won't predict what his chances are. When I looked at his wound for the first time, I thought he had zero chance of surviving the surgery. He may still die. He's been through a terrible trauma. But, if he is strong enough to still be alive now. I'd say there is a slim chance that he might actually make it."

He looked at Jack and then Owen again, "After what I saw of him today on the news, I sincerely hope so."

Jack looked at the doctor. "When will you be able to move him?"

"I'd love to let him rest for 24 hours, but frankly, we need the O. R. for other patients. A Marine medical chopper is on its way. We're going to send him to a trauma centre in Miami." He looked at Owen and said, "You can go, too."

Jack asked, "What about his two kids?"

"Me and Tosh have them mate" Owen assured him "You go with Ianto … we will handle the bubs."

He turned to the doctor. "How long will it take you to get him ready?"

"Half an hour."

Jack turned to Owen and said, "I want to go up to the bridge and thank the Captain personally. I'll meet you at the chopper pad when it's time to go."

Owen nodded and patted his arm.

On the bridge, Captain Johnson filled him in on the situation. There were more than 400 cruise passengers who had been injured. The ones with minor injuries would be staying with the cruise ship.

Most of the rest were being transported to the military vessels. The most seriously wounded were being airlifted directly to trauma units in Miami and Tampa.

"Will the hospital be able to take him?" Jack asked with concern.

The captain smiled. "The cruise line has arranged for him to have a private suite. They are flying in gunshot specialists from around the country. They are pulling out all the stops to take care of him."

An officer wearing a headset turned and said, "Captain Harkness, they're ready for you on the pad."

He sprinted for the top deck of the ship, where the medivac helicopter sat with rotors already turning. He hopped into the seat next to the pilot. The aircraft lifted off before he had his seat belt fully fastened. There was a mirror on the visor. Ianto was on a stretcher in the back, looking like a mummy, completely swaddled in bandages and blankets. he was accompanied by a doctor and a nurse who never took their eyes off the monitors. He noticed that neither one of them touched Ianto or talked to him. That bothered him.

It was a long flight by helicopter to Miami. Eventually, they landed on a helipad atop the hospital. The medical team unloaded Ianto, while a woman from the cruise line greeted Jack and escorted him down an elevator. She identified herself as Heather Wilson, a customer relations specialist with the cruise line. She told him that she was completely at his service for as long as he was in Miami. A luxury suite had been arranged for Ianto at the nearby Hospital Hotel that included a separate bedroom for the children. She looked at Jack and said, "We will arrange a hotel room if you like or we'll set up another room in the hospital Hotel if you want to stay here."

The room was obviously one of those used for the ultra rich and/or celebrities. It was essentially a private intensive care unit, with an adjoining hotel room for guests that consisted of both a bedroom and a sitting room. There was food on the table in the sitting room.

Heather looked at him and said, "Captain, what do you need?"

"Um, my luggage is on the ship. If you can find it just send it here. In the meantime, I'd like a toothbrush, toothpaste and shaving gear. I showered but did not shave in the captain's quarters. Maybe a couple changes of underwear in case the luggage is hard to locate."

Heather blushed, "Briefs or boxers?"

He smiled and blushed a little, too, "Briefs."

Just before she walked out the door, Heather said, "I'll be back shortly. If you need anything in the meantime, dial double 00 on the room phone. The hospital staff has been instructed to give you the VIP treatment all the way."

Jack didn't care about any of that.

He just wanted to see Ianto.


	30. Chapter 30

30

When Ianto regained consciousness he thought he had been blinded. He couldn't see anything. Then he realized he was completely covered in bandages. He could not move. He was aware that he was on a respirator, but he was sufficiently drugged that it didn't bother him. The agonizing pain in his chest had stopped. Now he just hurt everywhere, but there was no one particular place that hurt more than others.

He listened.

There was a whooshing noise and he felt as though he was moving. He somehow understood through the drugs that he was being airlifted somewhere. He could not remember what happened to him. The last thing he remembered was sitting down at dinner the first night of the cruise. He remembered looking around the table and making eye contact with a man. His amazing blue eyes held his for only a second, but during that second something hard inside him broke. He liked the feeling of relief that followed.

He wondered what had happened next.

He waited, trying to figure out what was happening.

He deduced from the sounds it made that he must be in a helicopter. Blindfolded against the glare. Soon the sound of the motor changed and the sound of the rotors got louder. He could feel the chopper descending. The last few feet made his stomach lurch. Then they stopped and the noise and the vibration of the motors ceased. He missed the vibration. It had been very comforting.

That reminded him of how he used to put Mica on top of the dryer when she was colicky. The vibration sometimes (but not always) calmed his high-strung niece as well.

He tried again to remember what happened. With an injury to his chest that hurt in the way his had, he knew he must have been shot, but he could not remember how he had managed to get himself shot on a cruise ship. He laughed inside his mouth at the thought that Rhiannon would say something along the lines of, "Little Brother, you could get yourself in a fucking pickle in church, for Christ's sake!"

He could feel people moving around him, unbuckling, unstrapping, moving equipment. Nobody talked to him. They spoke in rapid jargon that sounded like gibberish to him. He wanted to say, "Hey, I'm here!" but he could not speak.

He felt warmth spreading up his arm, then he lost consciousness again.

The next time he woke, he could tell he was in a bed. he could hear soft music playing. It was the kind of soft, smooth jazz he liked. There was a machine by his bed on one side that whooshed. He thought that must be the respirator. There was a machine on the other side that beeped intermittently in a very annoying way. he would like to have been able to ask them to move it, but he was still on the respirator and could not move or talk.

He heard a voice talking softly. No, it was reading. It was Tosh's voice reading from _Anne of Green Gables. _he thought perhaps he was delirious and having auditory hallucinations, but his friend kept reading. Ianto concentrated as hard as he could, and focused on her voice.

_Anne of Green Gables _had been his favourite book when he was a kid. He stole it from Rhiannon. He read it over and over, but had not read it in decades. He could barely remember the story line, but he remembered how he loved the novels. he listened to her reading and found himself swept along with the story. His lovely friend read on and on. Too soon, she stopped reading and spoke directly to Ianto, "I have to take a break now, Sweetheart. I need to get some water and a bite to eat. Lucia will take over now. I love you. I'll be back soon."

There was a pressure at his side in the general vicinity of his hand. Tosh had attempted to squeeze his hand, but couldn't quite find it in the mountain of bandages and swaddling. Ianto was could feel the pressure of her touch through the covers. It was wonderful.

He heard the chair move. Then another pressure, softer, and a strangely yet wonderfully familiar voice, "Hi, there hero. My turn is it?"

Lucia read in a kind of sing-song voice, without expression. Unlike Tosh's story-teller reading voice that held Ianto's attention and let his mind float on the story, Lucia's reading skills (or lack thereof) merely made Ianto bored and sleepy. He knew her well, but from where?

Later Ianto woke again. He still couldn't see, but the room was quiet and there was something about the atmosphere that made him think it must be night. A different voice was speaking. This one "I understand Tosh and Lucia are reading to you from _Anne of Green Gables. _I'm going to leave that shit to them. I brought a book that might piss you off. I'm thinking, however, that it might at least amuse you. It's by Eric VonLustbader. I don't know if it's the one you were going to read on the cruise, but I'm guessing it doesn't matter. From what I can tell, his books are all mainly about sex and the plot is totally incidental. It cracks me up that you read that stuff, but if it turns you on, fine. If it pisses you off, that's fine too. I'm just looking for a reaction of any kind. So, here goes..."

Ianto was puzzled. He didn't know who this man was. American? He must know him pretty well to be taking such liberties, but he had no idea who he could be. Could he have met him on the cruise and reached such an astonishing degree of intimacy already? _Who the hell reads soft core porn to somebody in a coma for God's sake! _He started to get pissed off, then it struck him funny. No matter whom he was or how long he had known him, he'd figured him out. The best way to make him snap out of a funk was to either piss him off or arouse him sexually. whoever he was, this guy was willing to go either way.

He laughed inside his head.

The laugh blipped on the blood pressure monitor, and the man leaned against him, laughing, and said, "Success! Someday I hope you'll tell me if you're pissed off or amused."

The man's smell was … familiar in a sexy way and Ianto listened carefully. He read beautifully. If sunshine on a sandy beach made noise, it would be the sound of his voice, warm and crackling. He read the story expressively, deepening his voice for the male parts. He did not try to imitate female voices, but reading them in a neutral voice was enough of a contrast for him to follow. He knew a racy passage was coming when he leaned closer and lowered his voice to a lascivious whisper. He read slowly, leaving spaces that he could fill in with his imagination.

He read the sex scenes as though he were acting them out. Inviting him – commanding him, even – to respond. And he did. The blood pressure monitor was proof.

A nurse came in and checked the machine. He asked the man, "What were you doing?"

"Reading to him."

"Whatever it was, it got a reaction. It's impossible to tell whether it was positive or negative, but at this point any reaction is a good thing. Keep reading."

Ianto could hear the door close. The man chuckled and leaned close once again, "Now, I have official permission for this. Where was I? Oh, my, I've lost my place. I think I'll just have to start all over."

Ianto laughed again. He read on and on for what seemed like hours, and it was hours. He laughed a lot that night, occasionally at the incongruity of the situation, and occasionally at the ludicrous story line in the book that came between the sex scenes. When he read the sexy parts he perked up and listened carefully. Every time. He responded to one particular scene so markedly that he thought he might be waking up. He read it again three times. Ianto was exhausted by the end of the third time, but he was also very close to consciousness.

Just then he heard her Tosh's voice, "Good morning, Jack. Did he have a good night?"

He said, "I sincerely hope so. He did react a couple of times. Once the nurse even came in."

"Are we getting closer?"

"I hope so."

"What did you read to him?"

"If you don't mind, ma'am, I'd rather not say."

"I'm guessing it was some action thriller which would be good. I'm going to tell you something that I am not supposed to know and I hope it doesn't make you think less of him. I happen to know that he likes books that are pretty racy, if you know what I mean. I'm wondering if something like that might make good late night reading when Owen's asleep."

"That's a good idea. I just might try that. Let me say good-bye to Ianto and then I'll be out of your way."

Ianto felt the pressure of his hand on his and his other hand on the pillow by his head. He could feel his breath where he was kissing the bandages in the general vicinity of his cheek. They held so many wires and tubes in place he couldn't be sure. He whispered, "Tonight, my dear Tiger, we'll pick up where we left off this morning. Now, I have to go back to my hotel – and take a long, cold shower."

Ianto laughed. Tosh exclaimed, "He reacted! Kiss him again!"

He said, "I'm not Prince Charming."

He did, however, lean over and kiss him again, "See you later, Sleeping Beauty."


	31. Chapter 31

31

Then Ianto was alone with Tosh who chatted for a while mostly about gossip regarding university people Ianto didn't know. When she ran out of things to say on her own, she picked up where Lucia had left off on the _Green Gables _book.

Ianto allowed himself to float away on her voice. He had been awake most of the night, listening to the man's voice. He had repeatedly made love to him with that voice using someone else's words. He wasn't sure why he thought that was appropriate, but he had done it. He reached down to the dreadful place where he was stuck, and touched the part of him that was most likely to respond. He thought that was hilarious. He also knew that when he was able to speak, he was going to give him some serious hell for such inappropriate behaviour towards a helpless, unconscious person.

Then he realized that was the first time it occurred to him that he might actually live. he let that thought crystallize in his mind, and considered it as though it was a thing apart from him: Life; Living; To live, and not to die; To open his eyes and see; To make them take the infernal respirator out of his mouth so he could talk; To get out of bed and walk; To find out who owned the voice that pulled him back from the abyss. So familiar.

Drifting on Tosh's words, he sank into sleep. On another day he would live. Today he was too tired. He needed to rest. He'd be back later and he wanted to be able to stay awake and listen to his voice.

.

.

.

.

"Please close the door so my reading won't disturb you."

Tosh laughed, "Lucia told me what she suggested, and she told me that the look on your face indicated you might take her up on it."

He stepped closer, "This is probably way inappropriate to tell a girl about her friend, but I had already figured that out and was in the process of trying it."

Tosh closed her eyes and shook her head, "My best friend's a pistol. Literally."

"We're going to wake him up. If he remembers how we did it he'll probably yell at all of us for disturbing his rest so relentlessly."

"I read somewhere that some primitive witch doctors would intentionally annoy people in a coma and piss them off so much they'd wake up."

"Whatever works."

"Goodnight Jack."

"'Night, Tosh."

Jack scooted up to the side of the bed and kissed him near what he thought was his ear. His neurosurgeon came in. He said, "I'm sorry to be here so late. I have been in surgery all day with a very complicated head injury. I wanted to check in on Mr. Rambo before I go home."

He checked Ianto's vital signs, adjusted some knobs on the monitor and leaned over him saying, "You're doing great, Mr. Jones, I think we're making so much progress here we should relieve you of some bandages and tubes."

He unwrapped the bandages that covered his eyes, exposing his forehead and his greasy, matted hair. He patted his head, "I'll have a nurse come in tomorrow morning and dry shampoo your hair. Or maybe your friend would like to do it. That will make you feel better. I think you might be able to enjoy having people touch your skin without all those coverings. We don't need to have that on anymore as I am confident that you are listenig and biding your time."

He stepped toward the door and beckoned Jack to follow. The doctor said, "First of all, I have a sneaky feeling I know what you're doing. If I knew for certain I would probably feel morally compelled to tell you to stop. It appears to be working, however. We'll stick with the 'don't ask, don't tell' strategy. From studying the monitor tapes from last night, I think last night he came very close to consciousness a couple of times. I don't know that for sure. He certainly has a lot more brain activity when you are around, not to mention other chemical activity going on in his body. He responds to you. The autonomic nervous system is the first to develop at birth, the last to die at death, and the first to recover after trauma. Keep talking to him. It seems to be working. I took the bandage off his eyes. People in coma often open their eyes without actually regaining consciousness. If he really wakes up have the nurse call me. Once he's conscious, I'll be willing to try to remove the respirator. He fought it something fierce when we put it in. I'm afraid if he wakes up all the way he's going to flip out. Keep him as calm as you can if it comes to that."

"Okay. Thank you, doctor."

"Maybe I should thank you. If what you're doing works, I'm going to get credit for saving a hopeless case."

The doctor stepped out, and Jack returned to the side of the bed, leaned over and kissed his eyelids. He brushed his hair. And he talked to him. A running commentary about what he was doing, like a mother would talk to a baby. He got a warm soapy cloth and washed the exposed portion of his face. Then he dried it carefully and massaged in some lotion.

Finally, he settled down and pulled up the chair close to the bed and said, "Okay, Sleeping Beauty, let's pick up where we left off last night. To save time and avoid boredom or confusion, I went through the book and marked out all the parts that involve the supposed story in this book. That was just a kind framework on which to hang all the sex. It makes no sense and wastes our precious time. Therefore, I'm cutting through all the bullshit and going for just the good stuff. You can read the story yourself later if you are so inclined."

The monitor blipped. He decided he was laughing when that happened.

He read to him for several hours. Occasionally, he took breaks from reading and just talked to him. At one point he narrated for him everything he remembered about their own love-making, slowly, and in minute detail. The advantage to talking to him, as opposed to reading to him, was that he could read the monitors while he talked.

He knew his body was responding to his words. He was careful not to touch him while he talked. He thought that his body might respond to touch automatically, but it would only respond to words if there was some kernel of consciousness somewhere.

He ran out of things to say and then went back to the book. Something changed in him. He glanced at the monitor. His heart was racing. His breathing was stronger than it had been; he was actually trying to breathe on his own. His body was moving not in the jerky twitches of deep coma but more like someone shifting to a more comfortable position.

He put the book in his jacket pocket and stood up he leaned across the bed, putting one hand on either side of him. "Come on, Sweetheart, I know you're there. You're so close. Come on. Open your eyes. Look at me." Over and over he demanded he wake up. He did not shake him or touch him. He simply called him.

The nurse came in and told him to use Ianto's name.

"Ianto, come on, sweetheart. Ianto, wake up. It's time for you to wake up."

Again and again he called his name. The monitors did not fall back to their earlier positions, but they did not come up any further.

He was becoming angry. Ianto was resisting him. He was playing with him. Teasing him, He hissed, "God dammit, Ianto, quit farting around and wake up. Come on, Baby, wake up."

Ianto opened his eyes and glared at him and then closed them immediately.

YES!


	32. Chapter 32

32

"Come on, Baby, open your god-damned eyes!"

He opened his eyes and glared at him again. he tried to speak.

The nurse said, "He's back. Keep talking. I'll call the doctor."

Tosh and Owen were silent, watching Ianto now thrashing around, fighting against the restraints and the respirator. Only a moment before, Jack had been angry and demanding, now he was soothing and gentle, holding the sides of his head trying to keep him still, crooning, "No. No. Don't fight it. The doctor promised to come and take it out as soon as you woke up. Relax and breathe, slowly. Like yoga. Breathe. Slowly. Pretend you're doing yoga. Relax and breathe. It'll be gone in a minute and then you can give me hell for calling you Baby."

He smiled at Ianto and kissed his forehead, "If I knew that would work so well, I'd have been in here singing along with Neil Sedaka music. That might have saved the three of us a lot of hassle."

Ianto's eyes crinkled in a smile.

Tosh burst into tears and so did Owen. Jack hopped off the bed and let Owen move closer to touch and examine Ianto and kiss his forehead. Jack stepped out of Ianto's line of vision, and he became agitated.

Owen said, "Jack, I think he wants you to stay close where he can see you."

Owen moved around to the other side of the bed and Jack moved close to his side.

Ianto felt a wave of nausea and panic. He continued to croon, "No. No. No. Don't panic. It will be gone soon. Breathe and relax. Do you want us to play some music?"

Ianto raised his eyebrows and he laughed, "Other than Neil Sedaka."

he nodded as best he could. Tosh went to the CD changer and put on a New Age chimes CD that a friend had given her to de-stress with during exams. Owen held Ianto's hand.

Tosh stood by his head and rubbed his forehead. "Ew. It's greasy Jack."

Jack said, "It's lotion. I washed his face with that hand soap. I was afraid it would get scaly and dry so I put lotion on it. I'm sure that's not made for the face, but it seemed like the thing to do."

_Tosh called him "Jack." _Ianto thought the name Jack was just wonderful. Jack. he wracked his brain to remember his last name, but knew it had sunk below his ability to dredge it up. he had a hard time remembering names under the best of circumstances. he'd have to embarrass himself by asking him for an introduction after the doctor came to take the respirator out. The music helped some, but what helped even more was his lips beside his ear whispering. "It's okay. The doctor is coming. Relax. Breathe. It's okay."

he could feel his warm breath on his skin.

Ianto looked at the amazing blue eyes of the man whose name was Jack. The eyes were incredible, but his voice was the thing that had pulled him back from the maw of death itself. It was a voice that could command a nearly-dead person to wake up even when he didn't really want to. Somewhere in the mists of his memory he heard him shout, "Shoot him!"

He knew that some day he would remember it all. Someday when he was strong enough. Today would not be that day.

His voice could seduce, for sure, but it could make demands, and swear. _What the hell kind of arsehole cusses at a person in a god-damned coma?!_

A heartbeat later that same voice could coo like a mother comforting an infant, wrapping him in verbal velvet that made him feel warm and safe and willing to do anything he'd ask of him so long as he kept talking.

_Then again, who talks to a sick person non-stop around the clock and keeps them from getting any rest?_

A mysterious man named Jack. That's who.

Ianto didn't know what to make of these events, but, now that he had decided to live, he knew he would soon find out. He hoped he would like what he learned.

He was still murmuring into his ear that he should relax and breathe. He had never used a mantra or music in his meditation practice. He decided to let his mind float on his voice in an effort to combat the panic. He closed his eyes and Jack hissed at him, "Don't you dare go to sleep now. Open your eyes."

His voice contained violence and he had a feeling if he started drifting off again, he might slap him. That would piss him off. This would, of course, be the whole point.

He giggled. The sound around the ventilator was technically disgusting but all three of his visitors reacted as if he had just stood up and sung an aria. He chuckled again, this time without the sound.

Owen laughed out loud and said, "You know, Jack, I have the feeling that you should be enjoying the peaceful silence now because if I know my mate here – and I do – I'm pretty sure that when they take the ventilator out, he's going to have a lot to say."

Ianto joined the laughter, but that disrupted the rhythm of the respirator and he started to choke. Jack rubbed his throat and cooed to him in an effort to keep him from vomiting. "No more joking around. Although, Owen, I think you're right. I think our peace and quiet may soon be over."

Ianto pretended to glare at him, but the glare turned to a wink.


	33. Chapter 33

33

For the first time since Ianto went into surgery, Jack let down his guard and tears filled his eyes.

He buried his face in the tangle of blankets and bandages across his chest and willed himself to get a grip on his emotions. He heard a gurgle in his throat that was not that different from the sound he made when he was first shot. He looked up at him and said with a grin, "You just be quiet until the doctor gets here. I don't want you to choke to death now that we've come this far."

At that point it was Tosh's turn to lose it. She fled the room.

Owen dead-panned. "Bunch of emotional basket cases in this room right about now."

The nurse said, "I think you've each earned a meltdown."

She turned to Ianto. "Okay, now, Baby, I gotta tell you..."

Ianto didn't react to the word. Jack's eyebrows went up and he leaned back, "Hey, what the fuck? How come she can call you Baby and you lie there like a cherub. I call you Baby and it pisses you off enough to return from the dead?"

The nurse said, "Because I'm a woman and old enough to be his mother. I call everybody Baby, because it's my job to take care of them like they were my babies. You're a man. When a man calls a man who's that strong Baby, it's fightin' words."

Jack looked at Ianto and asked, "Is that right?"

He winked.

He said, "I'm really sorry. Honest. It was not meant that way."

Ianto blinked twice.

.

.

.

.

Owen was there as the doctor removed the tube and then gathered them back into the room. Had he not been concerned about stepping on toes he would have done it himself.

Owen kissed Ianto's cheek and whispered in his ear. He whispered something back. He kissed him again and said out loud, "Anybody ever tell you it's a total pain in the arse to be friends with you?"

Speaking the first words out loud after his ordeal he croaked, "That seems to be a pretty universal opinion."

Jack leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. Briefly and gently. There was not a person in the room who didn't feel the shock wave of electricity that resulted. Ianto looked up at him and said, hoarsely, "What the _fuck _kind of person does that shit to a person who's like nine-tenths dead?"

He leaned close and said very distinctly, "The kind of person who's desperate to make sure he doesn't go all the way to dead."

Tears filled both their eyes and they kissed again.

Owen said, "Oh, geez, enough with the mushy stuff!"

Jack and Ianto were lost in each other's gaze and they neither heard nor commented on the remark.

They left Ianto and Jack alone, closing the door behind them. Jack wanted so badly to throw himself on him and cry. Instead he pulled up the chair and sat close to him as he had each night. He took his hand and asked, "Are you in any pain? Can I get you anything?"

"It doesn't hurt too bad. The nurse said she'd bumped up the pain medication, so I'll probably conk out shortly. I've had a lot of excitement. Also breathing on my own seems to involve muscles that haven't been doing much for a while. It hurts a little, but the doc says that will go away shortly."

They were quiet for a few minutes. he said, "I feel as though I owe you an apology."

"Why?"

"I don't remember."

"You don't remember why you owe me an apology?"

"No. I don't remember anything about what we did on the cruise. You told me, of course – in minute detail – about the sex. I hope we had some other fun besides that. But, I don't remember anything about it. The last thing I remember was sitting down at dinner the first night we met… it sort of melded into the first night of the cruise but we met before. Right? I remember you with soft toys in your arms for some reason. And then I woke up in the helicopter on the way here, with no idea of what happened. When you talked to me. I didn't know who you were. You were just a voice."

"Well, then, maybe that's a good thing. We'll have to just start over and this time, take our time and get to know each other properly instead of behaving like a couple of horny adolescents."

"Oh, I don't know, from the way you described it, there was nothing adolescent about our activities."

He kissed his hand. "I'm trying to help you out here, honey. You're not cooperating."

He was still leaning over his hand, so he tweaked his nose, saying, "The general opinion is that I'm an uncooperative pain in the arse. You have been warned."

He scooted even closer. "You don't need to apologize. Your memory may come back and it may, not. You've had a terrible trauma. I'm just glad you're alive." He smiled and leaned forward, "I'll be happy to introduce myself to you again."

He paused for a moment, considering whether to go on. Then he added, "I have no doubt that we will fight and argue and battle our way through the coming days, weeks, and – I hope – years, but I have no doubt that it will be worth it." His eyes clouded over. "If you don't remember what happened…you probably don't remember the last thing you said before you finally let yourself pass out on the hospital ship." Ianto shook his head. "You looked at me and whispered, 'I would have loved you fiercely.'"

He leaned back a little for emphasis and said, "Well, my dear, I have been loving you fiercely for a couple of weeks here, and I expect that now that you are back in business you will step up and return the favour. Even if you have to start over."

He asked, "What if I don't fall in love with you this time?"

He studied his face for a long time, massaging his palm. Eventually he said with the low, seductive voice he used when he read to him, "I suppose it's my job to make sure you do."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"By loving you with all my might."


	34. Chapter 34

34

"You don't have to stay with me, you know. The nurse is watching the monitors."

"I want to."

"Why?"

"I have never met a man before that I thought I could love completely. I think you're the one. I want to do whatever I can to give that a chance. If it doesn't work out, I'll be able to say I did everything I could. The first order of business is to get you back on your feet. After that, we'll have to see what happens."

"Don't you have to go back to your job?"

"You don't remember, I was scheduled to retire in a month. I have like four months of leave time accrued. I am taking this month as vacation, and then I'll be retired bar closing out paperwork. I am totally and completely at your disposal for as long as you will tolerate me under your feet."

Ianto didn't respond, but he studied his face and found that he liked it. In a flicker of memory, he saw him laughing in the water. He liked that. His eyes drooped. He lowered the head of the bed slightly and adjusted the pillows. Jack kissed him and said, "Get some rest. Good-night, Tiger. Pleasant dreams."

Ianto murmured something unintelligible before drifting off.

.

.

.

.

.

Jack kept his vigil. Watching him. Watching the monitors. Trying not to be too hopeful, and yet allowing himself to believe that he might live.

The children were allowed in, Mica frightened of the machines and her uncle's pale appearance so Jack held her, crooning as he stroked her hair and reassured her, Ianto's eyes drinking it all in as he remembered these were his children now. Rhiannon was gone.

Oh Rhia.

And Lisa. What a bitch.

.

.

.

.

Therapists came in several times a day to work on strengthening Ianto's muscles. In three days, he could walk across the room (with a walker) and sit in a chair for a while.

After a few days, the nurse told him the doctors had determined he was able to go to the physical therapy room located in the basement. The next morning, an orderly came in with a wheelchair and whisked him off to what he told her they referred to as the Torture Chamber. he made some crack about how that sounded like fun. he blew a kiss to Jack and left the room for the first time since his arrival.

The emotional ordeal had begun to catch up to Tosh, and she started sleeping late and napping in the afternoons. Lucia spent the days with Ianto, and Jack came in the late afternoon, and continued to keep his nightly vigils. Everyone told him to stop, but he couldn't stand the thought of Ianto waking up in the middle of the night alone. The hospital brought him breakfast when they brought Ianto's. That morning they were delaying Ianto's breakfast. Jack asked them to bring him a pot of coffee. He sat staring out the window, with random thoughts floating through his mind, willing himself to relax and to quit feeling so terrified now that Ianto seemed to be likely to recover.

He sighed, one of those soul-cleansing, cathartic sighs that often accompanies a life-altering decision. Lucia was standing at the door and heard it.

"I'm not going to even ask what brought that on." she jerked her thumb at the empty bed and asked, "Where's our fella?"

"Physical therapy. You want some coffee?" Jack asked then sat back to look at his ex-wife "Have you told him yet? About Lance?"

"How can I" she snorted "I can't get my head around it myself let alone tell Alice how bamboozled we were. God, the shame alone in knowing I was such a fool in love … to tell someone that almost died it was my fault?"

"Don't talk like that" Jack scolded "He fooled everyone. I just …"

Jack started to say something, but was interrupted by Ianto's entry in his wheelchair, looking sweaty and exhausted, but elated. He announced, "That was one hell of a workout! I have good news to report. My doctor says he thinks I will be able to leave the hospital in a week or two."

Lucia asked, "What? How the hell does a person from being almost dead to out of the hospital in only a couple of weeks?"

Ianto shrugged and grinned, "He says it was partly due to me being in such great shape to begin with."

He told them that he was something of a sensation among the physical therapists because he was so strong, and so willing to cooperate with the painful exercises without bitching. In fact, he tended to want to push himself more than they would have liked. He laughed, "I am motivated by my desire to get the fuck out of here. The room is nice, but it's a freaking hospital. I want to go home."

The three of them chatted for a while, and then Jack left Ianto and Lucia alone. He returned late in the afternoon, and found Ianto alone, which was unusual. "Where's Lucia?"

"Shes napping. She is totally exhausted. I want to get out of here so she will feel that it is okay to go home, and I mean home as in London, not wherever the hell he was moving them to . I swear to God, I will clobber her if she so much as mentions going back to work without a good long R&R at home."

Jack said, "I agree with you. Hopefully with you, Owen, Tosh and me all aligned, we can persuade her to take it easy for a while."

"Ya think?"

"I hope so, but you don't know how stubborn that bitch can be." Jack chuckled and murmured, "I think I fall for that breed of stubborn."

Ianto snapped, "Shut up!" Then he laughed.

Jack said, "I want to float an idea by you. Don't say no until I'm finished. You told me that you had the entire summer free. You said you were thinking about buying a Pass and schlepping around the country all summer with the kids trying to bond. You're going to need a lot of rest, but you'll also need and want to get a lot of exercise to bring back your strength. I'm essentially homeless right now. I lived on base housing, but I'm soon to be retired, and I have to find a place to live. I love the ocean. I don't know where I want to go permanently, but I've been looking at condos on the beach for the summer. I'll make sure it's a place with a gym. I'd like you to join me. We can walk or run on the beach. We can work out together in the gym and get acquainted. I don't want you to answer me right now. I want you to think about it. It would be good for the kids. I think Lucia could use it too … her partner is ….gone."

Ianto said, "Actually, I have been thinking along similar lines. I talked to Lucia about it. Walking on the beach seems to me to be a great way to heal, physically and emotionally. I never thought about it, but I bet a lot of the towns ans villages probably have fitness centres. Lucia and Lance had been looking at places in Cornwall. She has some friends who retired here and she was thinking about moving to a warmer place, or at least wintering here. She suggested I look into that for my recuperation. Obviously, I'm not up to travelling as I had planned."

"That may not be a bad idea. There are nice flat beaches for walking. Where are you looking?"

"Actually, she thinks it was a great idea for me to rent a condo on the beach, but she says she needs to go back home for a while. She suggested that I talk to you about coming with me." Ianto smiled "Taking Alice with us and seeing if Owen and Tosh want to come do more childminding while Owen helps me with my recovery."

"My Ex-wife suggested you shack up with me for the summer?"

"Actually, to be honest I think she is hoping that the arrangement with you would become more or less permanent. She really likes you and me, we are good for Alice too." Ianto snorted "And the kids adore you. You've been such a star through this … those poor little babans almost lost their last parental. Gods!"

Jack added, "So do you want me to start looking for a condo or beach house?"

"Yeah. I don't have any preference except I guess I would like an ocean view and the place has to have a fitness centre."

"We'll get a four bedroom."

"Why four?"

"You and me, Owen and Tosh, Mica and David and then the last one for Lucia and Alice." Jack said softly, "If I can find a five or six room it would be better for Mimi and David … but we will have to see. Old villas like that don't come up every day."

"Yeah, sounds more like we need two" Ianto laughed, then grimaced and settled back.

Jack pondered.


	35. Chapter 35

35

Eventually Ianto said, "I've heard some of you mention that the events of that day were on the news."

"Yes. There was a television news helicopter following us. We each threatened to shoot it down."

"I'd like to see the video."

"I don't think you should, at least not yet."

"I need to see it. I'm probably going to have to speak to the press eventually. Owen's been holding them off, but I'll have to talk to them at some point."

"First of all, you do not have any obligation to speak to the press. At all. Now or ever. Secondly, if you do speak to them you may be better off to say you don't remember. We killed and wounded a few Hijackers dressed as passengers. There is some hue and cry about that. There has also been some controversy about you shooting the Oriental-looking officer. It turned out he was one of the hijackers, but there are some pundits who are making a big deal out of the fact that you didn't know that when you shot him."

"Am I going to be charged with a crime?"

"No. We were in international waters. Jurisdiction there is murky. You're Welsh. The prosecutor in Miami has already announced that he's not interested in even investigating your actions. One of the passengers killed was Italian. Her family and the Italian government have already waived any claims. It's not really a legal issue. It's just a bunch of fuckheads showing their ignorance on TV and talk radio."

"Then I have no problem!"

"How so?"

"I haven't watched the news on TV since the day of 9/11, and, in my opinion, radios are for music only. I have never once listened to talk radio. I listen almost exclusively to music over the internet. I don't even have a radio at home. In the car, I listen to CD's."

He laughed. "How do you get your news?"

"I am not exactly a news junkie. I'm a historian. I know that most of the time people don't know what events are really significant or the actual significance of the important events until long after they are over. Half the time I don't bother with the news. My friends laugh at me for being clueless, but I don't care. When something happens that I want to know about, call me old fashioned, but I read newspapers. Actually, I read them online, so maybe I'm not that old fashioned."

Ianto looked into his eyes again. The seriousness in his gaze would not be denied. "I want to see the video."

Jack said almost under his breath, obviously with great reluctance, "I'll see what I can do."

Ianto sat up in bed held out his hands in a gesture of invitation and said, "In the meantime, tell me about you. I don't remember anything you may have told me before or on the cruise. I imagine you know everything there is to know about me because I probably blathered on endlessly about my family during the meetings with my nerves. If we're going to spend the summer together, I want to get to know you. I figure now's as good a time as any to start down that road."

Jack paused for a long time. Then he told him about the things he had shared on the dates…ah….meetings, the cruise. He described a positively idyllic childhood and youth, on the banks of the Ohio, wandering the green fields of his family farm and living in the bosom of a large, close family.

Soon, the conversation lagged. Ianto said, "Somehow I feel a big 'but' at the end of everything"

"But ... I ran away to be a solider. I don't speak to them ... they disowned me for my childishness. I don't miss them though, but I do miss the freedom of riding a horse or taking walks on dusk. In any case, I was too stupid or too arrogant to ever be afraid of death. Maybe you have to get to that point to be a good soldier. You have to stare into the face of death and say, 'Fuck you.'"He chuckled, then asked, stroking Ianto's hand, "What scares you?"

Ianto thought about that for a long time before he answered, "I'm scared of a lot of things, but right now I think the thing that scares me the most is the possibility of loving someone again, and having to lose them. At one point before I woke up I knew that I had a choice: I could stop listening to you and Tosh and Lucia, and drift away, or I could follow your voices and live. I seriously did not want to live. I've lost so many loved ones. I didn't want to get involved with you because it would be just one more relationship that I might lose. I thought that dying would be simpler and less painful." he smiled and put his other hand over his, "But you wouldn't let me go."

"You're damned right, I wouldn't. I want to know what you know. I want to understand your strength. I have spent a lifetime in the military and police service after I did my duty. I can shoot people and be shot at with relatively little personal turmoil. You had zero military experience but you stood there and shot people and had people shooting at you with amazing calm. I couldn't let you go without learning what you know."

Ianto laughed, "You won't believe me when I tell you the deep, mysterious secret."

"What is it?"

"I've learned how not to hold my breath when I'm afraid."

"Yoga. Right?"

"Right. As long as you keep breathing, you can stay alive."

"That's deep."

"Actually, it's very deep. Think about it."


	36. Chapter 36

36

The next day Jack came in carrying a DVD. He told Lucia and Ianto that the TV station had given him the raw, unedited video, which contained a lot more material than was ever shown on TV. "I still don't think you should watch it."

"Have you seen it?"

"Yes."

"Is it bad?"

"Yes. It was horrible for me to watch."

"I want to see it. How long is it?"

"About an hour."

"How long did the whole thing last in real time?"

"The shooting part was two separate times. A total of maybe 10 minutes, fifteen at the most."

"What's the rest of it?"

"Shots of the ship and the passengers on the deck. Shots of the military vessels. There's some kind of embarrassing footage of us waiting for the signal to start the diversionary manoeuvres. The longest part is the part after you were shot. The helicopter followed us and recorded the entire thing, including how we moved you onto the hospital ship. I would rather not watch it again, if you don't mind."

Ianto nodded and said, "Actually, I'd rather watch it by myself."

Jack and Lucia went into the other room, leaving Ianto alone, with the TV remote in his hand. He asked them not to come out until he buzzed them. He watched the video all the way through in amazement. He barely noticed himself. He had a pretty good idea how the video of him was playing in certain circles: A fit man in spandex shooting at bad guys. Somebody would probably want to make a movie out of it. But, his real focus was on Jack. He couldn't take his eyes off him. He was amazing! Driving the boat and shooting at the same time. At one point on the video he turned to Jack with fire in his eyes. He read his own lips spitting, "Don't call me Baby!"

He laughed.

While they were waiting for what he thought of as the second assault, the camera caught them in a very intimate moment. He ran his hands over his body as if both possessing it and memorizing it. Then they kissed. Both of them ended up with blood on their mouths. _That damned crooked tooth!_

The second assault was even more incredible than the earlier one. He could not take his eyes off Jack. With Peters piloting the boat, Jack was free to do what he did best: shoot bad guys. His focus and concentration matched his, and he moved like a dancer. There were a few times when they coordinated shots, and they moved so precisely together it looked as though the scene had been choreographed.

He had his back to the camera at the moment he was shot. He was grateful for that, but he only felt grateful for a second. The camera caught the look on Jack's face when he saw his wound. That look was much more graphic and horrifying than it would have been if the camera had captured his chest exploding. Watching the event through his eyes was almost too much for him.

Unfortunately, it got worse. Much worse. He took him in his arms and cradled him in his lap. His blood was everywhere. He kissed him and his blood smeared his face. He looked up directly at the camera and pointed his rifle at the cameraman, holding him in one arm, prepared to shoot the cameraman if they didn't back off. Ianto looked at the combination of killing rage and grief in his eyes and thought of the weeks since when he had been at his side – and on his side – every moment.

He knew that this was the man he would spend the rest of his life with, he knew he had fallen in love with him. He deserved that much. He was thrilled by the prospect of being with someone who was so strong and reliable, after spending virtually his whole relationship carrying the emotional load for both him and Lisa.

The transfer from the lifeboat to the hospital ship was dizzying. The sailor and Jack did their best to keep him from swinging too much, but they were not entirely successful. Jack maintained eye contact with him through the entire ascent, and he never stopped talking to him.

On the deck of the ship, Jack leaned over and listened to him say something. He kissed him and then the doctors moved in. Jack stood by the wall and cried, but only for a minute. Then he got himself under control and went inside the ship.

He could tell from his demeanour that he thought he would die.

With a wound like he had, he wasn't quite sure why he didn't die. he should have died in the operating room, but he didn't. he could have and would have slipped away many times in the days afterward, but the voices of the people who loved him pulled him back.

The one voice with the most powerful pull on him was Jack's.

He smiled. He backed the video up to the point where he threatened to shoot the chopper. _How could I not love someone who would protect me so ferociously?_

He knew he would love him just as fiercely as he would love him. Which would be both a good and a bad thing. There was no way their relationship would avoid being tumultuous. He chuckled at the thought of the adventure that awaited them.

He buzzed the sitting room and asked Jack to take the DVD away. "I won't need to watch it a second time." he added, "And I don't want to talk about it right now."

Changing the subject, the three of them sat around looking at condos online. The cruise line had agreed to pay the rent for any condo they chose for up to six months. The doctors asked them to stay in South Florida so they could continue treating him with the same medical team. Neither of them was particularly crazy about Miami Beach, and Owen had stepped in with his own Doctor flag, demanding he be allowed to care for his patient in his own country damn it all to hell!

The kids could home school and Owen and Tosh were already assuring Ianto that they would take the time too, work had been accommodating for their hero.

Ianto couldn't believe everyone was willing to put their lives on hold for him. Especially the one who sat holding his hand each afternoon while talking about memories and funny things he had been thinking, as a lover does.

A good one.


	37. Chapter 37

37

One afternoon, his surgeon came in with a nurse, another doctor Ianto had not seen before and a woman who was not dressed in medical garb. They sat down and his doctor said, "Ianto, it's time for us to take off the bandages and start the next phase of your physical therapy. But, before we do, we want to prepare you. You might want your family to step out of the room."

"No. I want them to hear this. I don't know that I want them to see it when you take the bandages off, but I want them to hear what you have to say." Ianto replied "The kids are not here … the adults need to know as much as I do. No secrets."

"Okay. We have not discussed your injuries with you before this because we wanted you to focus on regaining your strength. Your progress, like your survival in the first place, has been little short of miraculous. First, I have to tell you about your injury itself. The bullet hit your sternum at a slight angle. If it had gone in straight, it would have penetrated the heart and you'd have died instantly. Instead, it hit at a slight angle. The sternum did its job protecting the heart, and the bullet shattered. The pieces of the bullet flew out in a spray that essentially caused your entire chest and part of your abdomen to literally explode. By the time they got you into surgery, there was a gaping hole where the front of your torso should have been."

Tosh reached out and took Ianto's hand. Ianto thought he might be sick, but he started breathing very deeply and very slowly. Based on the video he had seen and how it felt when someone touched the bandages over his chest, he had a vague idea where this was headed. He wanted to hear the doctor out before he reacted.

"That probably saved your life. There were very few bullet fragments inside your body, and we managed to get them all out in the first surgery. Following that, there were some frantic telephone consultations with specialists around the country. You needed massive skin grafts, but the Navy ship did not have a plastic surgeon on board. The Navy had some inert material that they were able to use as a temporary measure in the first surgery on the ship. They covered your wound as best they could and infused you with massive amounts of blood and antibiotics." The doctor paused so Ianto could process them motion for him to continue "By the time you got to Miami we had assembled a team of reconstructive surgeons and we had consulted with experts around the world. We took you back into surgery immediately. We took skin from your buttocks, the backs of your legs and your lower back. Basically we took as much skin as we could from everywhere on your body that could spare it. We left your arms and your upper back intact. The scars from where we took the skin will fade eventually and you may even consider someday having a few abrasion treatments if you want to even out the colour and smooth the wrinkles."

Ianto was looking at Jack who seemed engrossed in the conversation, his face showing nothing but affection even as Ianto felt slightly sick.

"The skin grafts on the front of your body all took very well and there has been no sign of infection. We didn't even try to use skin from a donor, because we were afraid that, because you were so weak and had lost so much blood with your own antibodies in it, any hint of tissue rejection would have killed you." The doctor again paused, then continued "The grafts cover the entire area from your sternum to just below your waist. It's good healthy skin. With some physical therapy you'll soon be able to raise your arms and get back to your exercise routine. Most of your pectoral muscles are gone, so you won't have the upper body strength you once had, nor do you have the muscular padding on your chest you used to have. I recommend that you not shoot anything bigger than a hand gun. Do you do archery, too?"

"No. Swords and fighting sticks are my thing."

He laughed, "Oh, Lord, what I wouldn't give to see you with a sword in your hand! Actually swords and sticks you can probably do, eventually after you regain your arm strength. You won't be able to do anything that will put any significant pressure on your chest, such as rifles – at least not without using a padded vest."

Ianto nodded and said, "Let's cut to the chase. What you're telling me is that my pecks are gone."

silence.

Right?"

"Correct. As well as your navel."

Shelton asked, "Could he have reconstructive surgery?"

The doctor turned to the other physician and said, "I'm going to let Dr. Montana discuss that."

The woman doctor said, "We have consulted many plastic surgeons. About three quarters of them believe that you are not a good candidate for reconstruction because you've lost too much muscle. Some have ideas about what we might be able to do to rebuild breasts. The problem with that is that you don't have enough skin left for us to do the grafting that would be necessary and, at this point, we still don't recommend running the risk of rejection by using donor tissue. We may eventually come up with something to offer, but right now you don't have a lot of options that we feel comfortable recommending. There is a lot of research going on into artificial skin, which would be the perfect option for you if it becomes commercially available. For now, however, I have to tell you, I recommend against even attempting reconstruction in the immediate future. You are a healthy young man apart from the loss of chest muscle … with the right clothing no one would know your chest is almost completely flat and devoid of pecks or nipples."

The room was quiet. Dr. Montana said, "I brought Mrs. Saunders with me. She assists my patients who want to – or have to – use prosthetic devices. She has some very good options to discuss with you. We'll totally understand if you don't want to discuss that right now, but she's here if you want to know more about those options."

Ianto nodded. He could barely breathe. The emotional pain scorching his soul was so awful he thought he would pass out. For one horrible moment he wished with all his heart he had not lived. He felt a flood of rage that Jack had coaxed him to come back from the dead, only to live with a mutilated body. He had taken care of his body carefully and was very proud of it. Now it was maimed and scarred, and it would never be right again.

he closed his eyes and took three very slow deep breaths, forcing the pain to drain away, leaving him calm and ready for what he feared would be the horror of the next few minutes. When he opened his eyes, he didn't dare look at anyone but Dr. Montana. "I want to see my body."

The surgeon, whose unpronounceable name Ianto could never remember, said, "Perhaps your family should step outside."

Ianto thought about that. "No. If Jack and I are going to live together at least for the summer, he'll need to see it, too, if he wants to. They can all stay if they want to. This is mine to share and … we are all family"

Ianto looked at Tosh and then he looked deeply into Jack's eyes and said, "Although I'll totally understand if either of you would rather not stay."

Tosh said, "Darling, I'm sure that you and I will have the opportunity to share in private. I am still too tortured by the way I felt when I first looked at you to tolerate this."

Ianto looked at her with tears in his eyes. "I understand, Tosh. You don't' want to think of me as … Frankenstein's monster."

Tosh couldn't manage a return smile, but she did manage not to cry. She kissed Ianto and left the room. He somehow – _God alone knows how! – _Ianto regained his composure, and looked at Jack. "What is your choice?"

He leaned over him and whispered into his ear, his warm breath caressing his neck, "An atomic bomb couldn't get me out of this room. We got here together. I'm with you for the next phase, too."

Ianto nearly collapsed with relief.


	38. Chapter 38

38

Jack wished with all his heart that he had let him die. It was selfish of him to make him live. The pain in his eyes was worse than the pain he had experienced when he was shot. This was emotional pain that could not be treated with surgery or pain pills.

This was something he'd have to live with, forever. He could feel the waves of panic and despair wafting up from his soul. And he shared them.

Ianto got up and sat in a chair by the bed, a tiny scrap of material in his hand that Jack knew was the handkerchief he had placed in that hand while Ianto was in the coma. His Mama's lace hanky for luck. Ianto squared his shoulders "Okay, let's get this over with."

Jack stepped up behind him. He couldn't lift his arms to take his hand, so he put one hand on each of Ianto's shoulders, massaging gently. He untied the hospital gown. The doctor pulled it down and laid it across his lap. His chest was swathed in bandages and thick gauze. Slowly and gently the doctor cut away the tape. After a while, the only thing that was left was a huge square of medicated gauze that covered him from below his collarbone to just above his pubis.

The doctor said, "There's a thick coating of gooey medicine on your skin to keep it from becoming infected and to keep it soft. We'll switch you to regular ointment now, so it won't be so greasy. I recommend that you continue to keep it covered with gauze for a while until the skin toughens up a little. We'll give you a brush you can start using soon to keep the blood flow moving and to toughen it up, but it will be very soft and tender for a long time. You've lost a lot of muscle tone from being in bed, so to you it will feel flabby. Don't worry about that. Once you get back to training all that muscle will come back except the pecs."

He nodded and made an impatient gesture with his hands. "Take it off."

Jack watched him as he looked down at his chest. It looked like someone's back, completely smooth with no nipples and no navel. Jack managed not to gasp. He momentarily paused in his comforting massage, then he resumed, slowly and with increasing force to help reassure him as the doctor wiped the Vaseline-like ointment off with a towel.

Ianto was quiet for a long time. "What do the scars on the rest of my body look like?"

The lady with the prosthetic devices had a large mirror. Ianto stood up and dropped his robe and hospital gown. he stepped away from the pile of tape and bandages and stood nude turning around, looking at himself in the mirror.

Jack stared at his body, which he thought was still a thing of beauty, albeit like a cracked vase. The scarring on his back was noticeable but was healing nicely. His butt looked smooth. Other than his chest hair, Ianto's body had been rather boyish before. Now it looked completely boyish, fit and trim, and curvy in all the right places except the chest.

Ianto turned back around and cocked his head, with a question in his eyes, "My butt wasn't that tight before. What did you do?"

The surgeon looked a little sheepish, "Well, your glutes are amazing, but your skin was beginning to sag a little, as skin does when it ages. When we took the skin off we did a little nip and tuck here and there, so when the skin grew back it would not sag."

Jack could see Ianto's body begin to shake. He thought he was going to cry. Instead Ianto threw his head back laughed, saying, "So I'll have no nipples or belly button but I'll have the arse of a twenty year old."

The surgeon said, "Something like that. We didn't think you would mind. You obviously take great care of your body."

Ianto stepped closer to the mirror and looked at his chest, pursing his lips, "Could you make me a belly button and maybe nipples?"

The surgeon said, "Definitely a navel. Nipples may be more problematic, again because we're reluctant to use foreign tissue, for reasons of rejection."

The prosthetic lady said, "Most of our products come with nipples."

Ianto chuckled and the doctor asked what was funny. He pointed to a mole on his stomach. "That used to be on my butt."

He smiled at the plastic surgeon, "You did a really good job."

"We did the best we could." The doctor blinked back tears. "You have a beautiful body, and we hated to damage it so."

Ianto nodded, "I suppose that, given the alternative, this is fine."

he studied his body in the mirror for several long seconds. Then sighed softly, rubbing his face with his good hand. Jack continued to stare at his body and absorb the pain that was now radiating like heat from his soul. He was surprised to discover that he still found him beautiful. More than anything, he wanted to take him into his arms and prove to him that he was still attracted to him.

Ianto turned to him and met his eyes. Without looking at the doctors, he said, "Please leave us."

When they had gone, Ianto stepped into the circle of Jack's, arms and sobbed. Jack felt his heart break and then the love that he felt for him healed it immediately, and gave him the strength not to cry, too, but to simply hold him.

Without thinking about it, he began running his hands up and down the back of his body, in longer and longer strokes, first lightly and tentatively and then with more pressure. He stopped sobbing but still clung to him as he stroked his body in a way that started out as a comforting gesture, but became increasingly sensual.

_He was still attracted to …this?_


	39. Chapter 39

39

"Ianto … I …" Jack was struggling for the right words and Ianto gave him the time to collate them. "Ianto. I … I was attracted to the vessel, I admit that but what I love is behind those stormy eyes. You. You are still here, right here and I am sorry if I am selfish for being happy about it"

Ianto's initial outburst was overdue and he knew it. It contained more than the grief for his lost looks, but was really a cathartic tossing away of all the fear and pain of the past weeks. He might never be able to tell anyone – other than maybe Jack, someday – but after the initial shock wore off, he discovered to his surprise, he still liked his body. He always had thought his chest to hairy, his nipples to fat ….and dark …he had always hid them with a tight undershirt when he was at the shooting gallery or doing martial arts hand-to-hand combat.

He thought he looked a little like Peter Pan, and that was not an altogether bad thing.

Once he had a minute to study his reflection, he knew he would be okay with his new body, and suddenly he felt glad to be alive again. he was ready to get to work on the therapy that would put him back in a position to start training so he could get back in shape. He had two children depending on him, a life to live and it seems a man to enjoy it with.

He knew standing there naked and boyish that he would be okay. In fact, he was determined to be better than ever. The question was, would the man with the voice that saved his life come with him on that journey.

He looked up into his eyes and whispered, "Do you think you could ever want me again? Really?"

Jack cupped his hands under his buttocks and then ran both his hands, with fingers spread, up the front of him, hungrily. Then he took his head in his hands and said, "I want you every waking minute. Would you like me to prove it?"

"Yes, please."

The act was fast, and not particularly artful, but he got through to him that he was not repelled by or intimidated by his strange new body. He responded immediately and with a total lack of inhibition. Ianto could tell that surprised him a little. When it was over, they clung to one another for a long minute.

Soon Ianto stepped out of his arms and turned to look at himself in the mirror. He asked, "Isn't this kind of a sacrifice for a fuzzy loving man?"

He stepped up behind him and ran his hands over his sides and then touched his cheeks, "I'll just have to love all the other parts of you more to make up for the loss of the snuggle patch." He winked, "Like maybe that new and improved arse."

Ianto smiled. "You know, we've both been given second chances at love. And I've been given a second chance at life itself. I plan to take full advantage of both."

Jack grinned and then buried his face in his hair to hide the tears in his eyes, "Oh, my dear Tiger, we will love each other so fiercely."

Ianto turned around, put his arms around his waist and bit him on the neck – gently. "Is that fierce enough for you?"

He made a face that indicated he'd need to do better than that.

Ianto shook his head, waved him away and said, "I think I need to get dressed and let them know I'm okay. I also need to see those kids of mine."

"So … you think we are going to do this? You OK if I tag along for a few months while you convalesce?" Jack asked "Like … are you ready for my smelly socks and morning woody?"

Ianto already knew that he was his soul-mate and life's partner. If he could love him despite his disfigurement, he knew he would be alright. Ianto blew him a kiss, and headed toward the apartment to demonstrate to his family that he was okay.

Everything was going to be OK.

Jack was right beside him.

.

.

.

.

.

So ends this one.

the final chapter 40 will be the spoiler alert for part two I have named 'Beachcombers' and is already under production. You will not have to wait too long, almost ready. When I post the final chapter here you will know the new story is up and running. Thanks for reading.


	40. spoiler for part II

1

Early morning, the rest of the world seemed asleep as Ianto stood in the surf, his feet sinking into the sand as the water lapped around his feet. He was steadier on these feet lately, a month since the cruise and they were all settled into their holiday house.

"Lance. Don't you think I …" she sighed, looking out over the water as Ianto moved closer, then she added "I feel stupid."

"He was a sleeper. He was there to take part in the hijacking, the entire thing with you was a dance and you were simply … a beard? Is that what they call it? Distracting everyone with your wedding plans?" Ianto canted his head "Poor you. Fell in love with a loser. I have no nipples ya know."

Lucia found herself laughing as Ianto mimed rubbing the nonexistent nipples, his face full of forgiveness "Lucia, we all get a do-over remember? You too. Come on, he will panic if he can't find me and he will be waking up around about now."

"To be truthful, I do not know if I will ever be able to talk about Lance, about my pain, fears and stupidity" Lucia said as they reached the bottom steps and she turned to him with sorrow "I am still trying to move forward. You are helping with your friendship and forgiveness there. I … I am grateful."

"Don't be a divvy" Ianto scolded "We are family now. I took him off your hands, you owe me."

"Hey, he's mine. Fought for him and everything!" Jack wailed from the doorway "Unhand my man!"

"Share!" Lucia said in a parody of their daughter and Jack smiled, reaching out to pull Ianto up the steps into his arms where he kissed him vigorously. They had taken too long, he was worried. Ianto leaned into him to show it was all good.

"Hey Tiger, did she molest you in the broad daylight? Awwww … come on. I want smell you for a while"

.

.

.

.

Sorry guys, would have started posting earlier but the terrorist attack sort of put me on hold as too numb to do the edits. Couldn't concentrate thinking of those poor children. Well. We are the most vicious creature on the face of the planet aren't we. At least I have you, my lovely friends to share with. xxxxx go find it now


End file.
